Konoha Undead
by Akumu-Nightly
Summary: Una cuidad sellada; un virus; muerte; conspiración y un solo objetivo… Sobrevivir.
1. Chapter 1

**_KONOHA UNDEAD_**

 ** _Una cuidad sellada; un virus; muerte; conspiración y un solo objetivo…_**

 ** _Sobrevivir._**

* * *

Otra mañana, otro día aburrido en la Comisaría de Konoha. No es como que fuera la cuidad más pacífica de todas donde nadie hacia nada inmoral. Era solo que las cosas que sucedían no le resultaban tan interesantes como antes pensaba que serían.

¿Qué más podía esperar? Era solo un joven oficial que había visto mucho de _C.S.I Miami_ o _La Ley y el Orden_

Esperaba siempre a que llegara su supervisor con noticias impactantes. Como que una banda de maleantes trataban de derrocar a otra y harían de la ciudad un caos, o que dijera que el asesino de la firma reconocible había vuelto a sus andadas después de varios años sin movimiento.

En lugar de eso, siempre llegaba con noticias como las multas, disputas domésticas, pleitos entre vecinos o robos a pequeñas tiendas del centro.

Pudo dedicarse a otra cosa como su Madre sugirió, pero él quería continuar el camino de su Padre y ser un oficial reconocido que tratara de llegar a ser el Jefe de la policía o dirigir un caso importante como detective. Pero si quería llegar así de alto, e incluso más, tenía que esperar y trabajar duro en ello… cosa que por el momento no estaba haciendo y menos con esos días donde las cosas estaban demasiado tranquilas.

Tanto que le estaba costando trabajo mantenerse despierto en la oficina donde lo mantenían hasta dentro de nuevo aviso.

Así que estaba apoyando sobre el escritorio, con ambos brazos usados como almohadas no muy cómodas. Había movido incluso el teclado que estaba delante de su ordenador para acomodarse mejor y que la montaña de papeles que estaba al lado de la pantalla le cubriera lo suficiente para que nadie lo viera dormir. O al menos eso servía…

-¡UZUMAKI!—Llego gritando su supervisor al verlo dormir tan plácidamente sobre el escritorio.

El contrario despertó de golpe. Por poco y se caía de la silla de no ser porque logro sujetarse del escritorio a tiempo.

-¡S-Si señor!—Se puso de pie apenas caer en cuenta de quién era la persona que le llamaba.

-¿Cómo es posible que duermas, teniendo tanto maldito papeleo pendiente?—Regaño al notar esas pilas que uso con anterioridad para ocultarse.

Una sonrisa nerviosa fue la respuesta del oficial. Siempre dejaba el papeleo para el último, pero esta vez había dejado acumular casi un mes y medio de trabajo. Pero aquella sonrisa no hizo feliz al supervisor que no tardo nada en comenzar a regañarlo por ser un vago.

-¡Que sea la última vez que te encuentro durmiendo!—Sentenció al joven. —Te dejaría quedarte aquí y obligarte a que hagas tu trabajo, pero hoy es la Feria de Ciencias en las empresas Hyuga y necesitan mucha seguridad

-¿Ya es sábado?—Encarno una ceja.

-Sí, ya es sábado—Respondió algo molesto, todavía no se le pasaba el coraje que le hizo pasar. —Iras a ayudar con la seguridad—

La sola idea de pensar que pasaría su sábado en un centro de convenciones con tipos que tenían un vocabulario mucho más extenso que el suyo y que debería de andar dando vueltas por todo el lugar no le resultaba de lo más interesante.

-Más te vale que disfrutes de esta última salida, porque la siguiente semana te quedaras aquí y terminaras de actualizar todo ese papeleo pendiente—Afilo su mirada acusatoria contra el Oficial y después prosiguió a irse.

Y fue así como Naruto Uzumaki, el oficial de 25 años; cabello rubio desalineado y en picos, de ojos azul claro, piel canela, alto y con un ejercitado cuerpo, se puso en marcha al centro de convenciones de las empresas Hyuga a iniciar con su último trabajo como oficial…

* * *

-Odio esas Convenciones—Refunfuñaba por décima ocasión el menor de los herederos de las empresas Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha de 25 años, no dejaba de maldecir por lo bajo. A pesar de su estatura alta, de su cuerpo trabajado, de su cabello negro y ojos igual, de piel clara y mirada seria, no dejaba de comportarse como un niño. O al menos en ese momento y en presencia solo de su hermano mayor. Itachi Uchiha. Un hombre que apenas estaba pasando los treinta, compartiendo los mismos detalles de su hermano al ser de piel clara y de ojos negros, solo que a diferencia suya, su cabello era largo y sujeto en una coleta baja.

-Tenemos que ir… Padre dijo que—

-Se lo que dijo—Apresuro a cortar la respuesta de su hermano.

Itachi suspiro. A él tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de pasar su sábado en un centro de Convenciones con otros genios que solo hablaban de lo mucho que les gustaba hacer estallar cosas. Tenía mejores planes, pero una orden de su Padre, era una orden que debían cumplir. Les gustara o no.

Ambos eran los representantes oficiales de las Empresas Uchiha, quienes invertirían algunos miles o millones en el proyecto que mejor les convenciera o que ganara su aprobación. Sus Padres no habían podido asistir personalmente por cuestiones de unos vuelos que se retrasaron. Por dicho motivo, ahora iban ellos dos en sus lugares.

Sasuke no tenía realmente mejores cosas que hacer, de hecho tuvo la excusa perfecta para no ver a Karin quien era su novia en turno, pero de igual modo pago, iba aburrirse en la Convención y en la conferencia… pero al menos podía usar su móvil y no recibir un regaño por ello.

Itachi de su lado, iba a salir con sus amigos, y terminar de organizar ese viaje a la playa que llevaban planeando desde hacía un mes.

Ambos llegaron al lugar donde se celebraría la famosa feria. Itachi se había dirigido al estacionamiento de las empresas Hyuga donde mostrando un permiso especial al vigilante este le dejo pasar al lugar. Tras estacionar y bajar del auto, se fueron hacia el salón de Convenciones situado en el centro.

Las empresas Hyuga, constaban de Cuatro edificios altos que rodeaban el salón de Convenciones que era su centro, donde se organizaban muchos más eventos además de ese. Cada edificio estaba conectado por puentes entre ellos en los pisos más altos.

Los dos Uchiha iban cada uno vestidos con un Armani que parecía haberse hecho sobre sus cuerpos. El de Itachi era de color rojo oscuro con una camisa blanca, y el de Sasuke era negro pero con camisa blanca igual. Pero ambos trajes, llevaban el emblema de las empresas Uchiha en la espalda.

Llevaban sobre sus cuellos los pases que les identificaban y que les daban el acceso a todo. Casi a la vez que ellos iban llegando, un autobús escolar llegaba de igual modo. Alumnos tanto de Preparatoria como de Universidad llegaban al dichoso evento.

-Perfecto—Murmuro Sasuke con fastidio. Como si no fuera demasiado malo tener que aguantar a tantos científicos y locos, llegaban también los Universitarios y los de Preparatoria.

Al entrar al famoso salón, se dio cuenta de la alta seguridad que estaban manejando. Cada puerta y ventana tenían detectores de humo que no solamente estaban diseñados para notificar incendios, sino también para alertar de alguna sustancia que se considerara peligrosa.

Policías en varias partes dando vueltas, ambulancias con los paramédicos fuera de ellas listos para atender alguna emergencia, al igual que algunos hombres en trajes amarillos y brillantes que eran fácilmente reconocidos como los de sustancias peligrosas.

Era obvio que los Hyuga estaban preparados y listos para cualquier amenaza. Después de todo… ¿Qué más podría esperar de una de las empresas Farmacéuticas más reconocidas?

* * *

-Bien jóvenes, síganme por favor… no se separen del grupo por favor—Indicaba la Maestra a los alumnos Universitarios que descendían del vehículo entre empujones y tirones.

-Sigo sin entender, ¿Por qué nos trajeron a nosotros?—Hablo un chico. Su cabello era castaño desalineado y en picos, de ojos negros y con dos marcas en sus mejillas de color rojo. De piel bronceada y que apenas llegaba a los 19 años. Su nombre es Kiba Inuzuka.

-Porque ganamos el concurso que las empresas Hyuga hicieron—Le respondió otro joven de su misma edad. Salvo que él tenía una piel casi blanca, de ojos negros y cabello negro también mismo que llevaba peinado completamente hacia abajo.

-Sai tiene razón, no es culpa nuestra que ganáramos ese dichoso concurso… siento que puedo oler las lágrimas de los de la facultad de Ciencias—Sonrió con diversión la joven que venía con ellos. Misma edad, de cabello rubio anaranjado cortó por debajo de los hombros y un mechón que cubría una parte de su rostro. Piel clara con tonos rosáceos y ojos azul oscuro.

-¡Ja! Concuerdo con eso, Nae—Rio el chico castaño apoyando el comentario de su amiga.

Los tres jóvenes, al igual que el resto pertenecían a la facultad de Artes de la Universidad. No es como fueran los más indicados para ir a un evento como ese, pero habían ganado justa y limpiamente el concurso que se había realizado.

Además del hecho de que algunos de los jóvenes de la Facultad de Ciencias hicieran estallar un laboratorio, ellos fueron los ganadores para asistir.

Todos avanzaron con la Maestra y una de las mujeres que organizaban, quienes les fueron entregando los pases correspondientes.

-Recuerden que deben estar aquí a las siete en punto, ni un minuto después—Decía la Profesora. —Eviten la pena de que les haga una sanción y no vuelvan a salir—

Una vez que los tres jóvenes tenían sus pases listos, entraron al lugar.

-¿A dónde vamos primero?—Hablo Sai.

-Yo opino que vayamos a ver eso de las bacterias—Sugirió la chica.

-Por mi lo que sea está bien—Dijo Kiba, colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca para darse un aire despreocupado.

-¡Será las bacterias!—Sonrió Naemi entusiasmada.

Dicho y hecho… fueron a las Bacterias.

* * *

Mirando desde uno de los edificios, se encontraba una joven que era comida lentamente por los nervios. Joven de 23 años, delgada, guapa, de piel clara, de ojos grandes y de inusual tono perlado. Cabello largo y de color azul muy oscuro.

Estaba contemplando la cantidad de personas que iban llegando y entre más veía llegar, más eran los nervios quienes la controlaban. Ella sería la maestra de ceremonias después de todo.

-Lo hará bien, Hinata—Hablo seguro de ello, su Primo. Neji Hyuga. Un chico de 25 años, cabello castaño y largo, de ojos perlados al igual que los suyos, pero que de cierta forma eran algo diferentes. Piel clara de igual modo y vistiendo un elegante traje negro con corbata y saco.

-¿Y… y que tal si… si me equivoco en algo?—Giro a ver a su Primo. Ambos estaban en una de las pequeñas salas de reunión que se encontraba en los primeros pisos. Misma sala donde se ofrecía una vista casi completa de lo que desarrollaba en la Convención.

-Estará bien—Volvió a apoyar su Familiar.

Pero ella continuaba nerviosa e insegura. Muchas otras veces había hablado en público, delante de las juntas, en reuniones o en exposiciones pequeñas, pero nunca había tenido que hablar y que peor, dirigir toda una vez arriba del escenario.

Si tan solo su hermana estuviera, sería ella quien tomaría las riendas de todo y a ella solo le tocaría decir algunas cosas. Pero Hanabi tuvo que pedir estudiar en el extranjero.

Regreso su mirada al salón, suspirando fuertemente. Ya tenía todo listo, todo lo había practicado delante del espejo. Se sabía de memoria lo iba a decir, y tendría un panel delante suyo donde le indicarían las palabras que ya se sabía. Todo lo había practicado, pero aun así, los nervios pueden volverse muy traicioneros cuando uno menos lo espera.

-Venga, vayamos abajo y socialicemos un poco con los inversionistas y algunas personas, quizá con eso se le pase—Neji había llegado hasta con ella, y le dedica una mirada que le tranquilizo en cierta medida.

La idea del Hyuga no sonaba nada mal, y sin tener algo mejor que hacer más que dejarse consumir por su inseguridad, salió de la sala de reuniones al piso de abajo a socializar.

Una vez en el lobby, caminaron hacia la entrada. La entrada constaba de dos puertas de vidrio. Ambas puertas separadas por un detector de material peligroso que constaba de un espacio de un metro y medio de distancia entre puerta y puerta.

Al salir al espacio, se sentía un oleaje de aire que desbloqueaba la siguiente puerta, en caso de detectar algo peligroso esta se bloqueaba y evitaba la salida.

Después de todo, las instalaciones estaban diseñadas para contener y evitar la propagación de la mayoría de virus o toxinas. De igual modo la seguridad que también era cuidada con casi el mismo nivel.

Una vez que lograron salir y entraron al salón, se toparon con los dos representantes de las corporaciones Uchiha.

-Itachi, es placer que asistiera—Saludo Neji al mayor con un apretón de manos.

-Es un Honor estar aquí—Sonrió. —Mis Padres lamentan no poder asistir—

-No tiene de que, espero que disfrute del evento como otros años—Ante la charla de los dos, Hinata había observado velozmente al Uchiha menor que venía con Itachi. No es como que los conociera de años, pero se habían visto una que otra vez. —Espero que recuerden a mi Prima, Hinata Hyuga—

-Hace bastante que no la volvía a ver, señorita Hyuga—Itachi con elegancia y modalidad, tomo la mano de la Hyuga, quien se coloraba más y más, para besarla suavemente. Como un caballero que conocía a la princesa.

-Un p-placer—Tartamudeo.

-El placer es mío—Dijo. —Creo que no conocen a mi hermano menor, Uchiha Sasuke—Itachi dio la oportunidad a Sasuke de presentarse.

Este estrecho su mano con la Neji sin mediar palabra alguna, y después estrecho manos con Hinata de igual modo. Aunque no dijera nada, su sola mirada era capaz de gritar lo que sentía.

-No parece muy… emocionado—Susurro Neji más hacia Itachi que a Hinata.

-Así es él… poco expresivo—Respondió como si fuera una disculpa. Sasuke suspiro y saco su móvil del bolsillo, con la esperanza de pasar del tema. Pero lo único que encontró fueron mensajes de sus amigos, y los 85 de Karin.

Neji paso de ese grosero gesto, y propuso una idea.

-Los molesto con que nos acompañen a ver las exposiciones—Dijo.

-Sera un placer—Sonrió Itachi en respuesta.

De dicho modo, el pequeño grupo comenzó a recorrer por dentro del lugar los diferentes expositores que se presentaban ese día.

* * *

En una pequeña carpa, se encontraban las dos paramédicos encargadas de la salud de los que entraran.

Ambas eran delgadas y altas; de unos 25 años; una de cabello rosa con ojos en color verde, su cabello era corto por encima de los hombros; la otra tenía el cabello rubio, largo y sujeto en una coleta de caballo alta con un flequillo largo que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, de ojos azul claro.

Era la primera vez que salían a un evento como ese, y ambas estaban muy emocionadas. O al menos una de ellas.

-Oh, ojala pudiera salir de la carpa para ver todo—Dijo la chica de cabello rosa, cuyo nombre es Sakura Haruno.

-¿En serio? No parece ser la gran cosa—Respondió su amiga, Ino Yamanaka.

-¡¿Qué no lo es?! ¡Claro que lo es!—Dijo en defensa de su gusto. —Estar aquí… rodeadas de grandes mentes que podrían descubrir la cura al cáncer, o resolver los problemas de adicción… ¿no te encanta?—

-Sí, pero también están los locos que pueden crear cosas dañinas para la salud—Saco el lado negativo de las cosas.

-Siempre tan positiva—Murmuro sarcástica la muchacha.

Ambas eran mejores amigas, se habían conocido cuando entraron a estudiar y ambas cumplían poco a poco sus sueños. A pesar de sus notorias diferencias, de sus diferentes gustos y de sus disputas, seguían queriéndose como siempre.

Ino había aceptado el trabajo solo porque Sakura quería asistir a ese lugar rodeado de geniecillos, no porque ella realmente quisiera estar ahí. Le debía una a su amiga, y esa fue la forma de regresarle ese favor.

-Crees que sea mala idea que… salga un poco—Dijo Sakura mirando a su amiga con ojitos de súplica.

-¿Quieres dejarme sola? ¡Ni lo creas!—Se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo suavemente el ceño.

-Por favor Ino… es lo único que voy a pedirte hoy—Insistió la peli-rosa.

Pero la rubia continua negando. No quería quedarse sola, ¿y si pasaba algo? ¿Y si algún raro llegaba diciendo cosas que ella no comprendería? ¿Quién iba a traducir? A diferencia suya, a Sakura le gustaba mucho todo el enfoque de la ciencia, biología y todo lo que se le pudiera abarcar a esos temas, ella entendía mucho mejor las jergas de los científicos.

Sakura inflo infantilmente sus mejillas. No sabía si volverían a asistir a un evento como ese, y quería aprovechar al máximo su estadía. Sin embargo, tampoco se sentía muy convencida de querer dejar a Ino sola. Ambas eran un equipo y la rubia había hecho suficiente por ella cuando acepto el trabajo. A fin de cuentas, ese sábado indicaban sus vacaciones. Y gracias a ella, decisión posponerlas.

-Bien… me quedare—Sakura regreso algo derrotada a la silla al lado de Ino. Y solo se dedicó a mirar a los pasaban. Talvez no se estaba perdiendo de mucho.

* * *

Algunas personas piensan que para salvar al mundo que amamos, se deben hacer pequeños sacrificios, otros piensan que pueden salvarlo sin tener que poner en riesgo la vida de otras personas… pero existen ciertas personas que no piensan exactamente lo mismo.

Algunos creen que para salvar al mundo, y a la humanidad, deben hacerse sacrificios muy grandes, demasiado grandes.

Creen que los humanos ya no tienen salvación, y que deben ser eliminados, dejando claramente a algunos selectos que se encargaran de repoblar la tierra y crear un nuevo orden mundial.

Personas que perdieron la fe en la humanidad, y que solo su extinción traerá la paz y la salvación del mundo… Esas personas deberían de mantenerlas alejadas de los laboratorios o de los puestos altos de gobierno.

Porque nunca se sabe en qué momento vayan a hacer cumplir sus objetivos.

En este caso, un hombre caminaba, algo sospechoso para el gusto de los policías. Usaba saco café y sus manos estaban metidas en sus bolsillos. Protegía en parte su identidad con un sombrero y unas gafas.

Avanzaba mirando a cada persona que se atravesaba en su camino. Pronto el plan que habían estado organizando se cumpliría y un nuevo mundo se alzaría. Aun si él debía sacrificarse para ello, lo haría, porque de dicho modo lo recordarían como un héroe.

La hora estaba cerca, y la mayoría de las personas estaban tomando sus lugares para presenciar la exposición y la presentación. Algunos tomaban sus lugares en las primeras filas, otros en medio y algunos más atrás.

-Tengo que ir al baño—Dijo Naemi a sus dos amigos.

-Te cuidamos el lugar—Sonrió Kiba. Colocando su mochila en el lugar de la rubia.

Los tres habían elegido sentarse en las filas medias, al igual que otros compañeros más. Los más interesados, tomaron los lugares de enfrente, notándose emocionados y haciendo algo de alboroto.

-Apuesto a que los de la Universidad estarían igual que ellos—Menciono Kiba.

-Si… Pero sigo sin ver porque estarán tan emocionados, hasta donde he leído la Convención se celebra cada año y casi siempre es lo mismo—Dijo Sai.

-Nosotros somos chicos de artes, Sai—Hablo Kiba. —Si no eres un genio como ellos, no lo comprenderemos nunca—

-Supongo que es verdad…

-Es como si ellos estuviesen en una exposición de arte de Picasso o de Van Gogh, a nosotros nos emocionaría pero a ellos no—

Sai comprendió perfectamente lo que su amigo quiso decir. Pero aun así, le continuaba pareciendo demasiado la emoción de ellos.

Naemi de su lado, caminaba en busca de los baños. Si hubiese usado el baño antes de irse, no tendría que volver a caminar por los mismos lugares, siendo observada por algunos tipos que le veían y susurraban a su espalda. ¿Es que acaso no habían visto a una joven mujer antes?

Apresuro el paso hasta que llego a donde había visto los baños antes. Pero, ahora que estaba más cerca, pudo ver la enorme fila de mujeres.

-¿Disculpe, esta es la fila para el baño?—Pregunto a la última mujer que se había formado.

-Sí, desgraciadamente un gracioso entro al baño de mujeres e hizo de las suyas dentro… ya te imaginaras, así que por ahora solo está un baño disponible—Explico brevemente. —Digo, por si pensabas ir al otro baño—

-Está bien… Gracias—Dedico una sonrisa rápida a la mujer antes de alejarse nuevamente.

Suspiro. De verdad necesitaba ir, y no estaba segura de poder aguantar hasta que el baño estuviese listo o hasta llegar a casa.

Por dicho motivo, salió del salón hacia el edificio de la derecha con la esperanza de que la dejaran usar el baño. A fin de cuentas, solo era una alumna de artes y no una espía que buscara los secretos de la compañía.

Hinata había salido de igual modo, necesitaba refrescarse por última vez antes de iniciar todo, solo necesitaba un poco de agua a su rostro y mirarse al espejo para terminar de darse ánimos.

Sasuke decidió acompañarla, con la esperanza de perderse por ahí y no aguantar más de todo eso, así que le siguió con la mentira de que también iría al baño.

Cuando ambos estaban dentro del edificio, vieron a la joven rubia mirar un mapa del edificio.

-Oye, no deberías estar aquí—Hablo Sasuke hacia la chica. A juzgar por su estatura un poco más baja que la suya, y por el pase que llevaba, era una alumna de Universidad y hasta donde él sabía ellos no tenían permitido el acceso a los edificios.

-Oh, yo… lo siento, necesitaba usar el baño pero… los del salón están ocupados y creí que—Se excusó la menor.

Antes de que el Uchiha continuara a reprocharle, Hinata intervino.

-Sí, lo se… un accidente con ácido en el baño femenino y la fila del otro—Apoyo las palabras de la chica. —C-Claro, ven conmigo, yo también iba para el baño—Dedico una sonrisa amable a Naemi, misma que correspondió a esa sonrisa.

Sasuke la observo, si eso pasara en su compañía, ya habría llamado a los de seguridad para que la sacaran.

-¡Alto!—Los tres se giraron en dirección de la persona que hablo. Era un oficial que se apresuraba a llegar con ellos, justo la persona que pensaba el Uchiha. —No tiene permitido estar aquí—Señalo a la rubia.

-Es lo mismo que dije yo—Susurro Sasuke.

-E-Esta bien, Oficial—Sonrió la Hyuga. —Ella viene conmigo al sanitario, ya q-que hubo un problema, es mi deber ofrecer una solución—

Naruto había visto entrar a la chica al edificio y las órdenes eran claras. No dejar que nadie entrara a los edificios a menos que fuera por orden de los Hyuga. No se sentía seguro de dejarla entrar, pero si era una Hyuga quien pedía por ella, él debería obedecer.

-Está bien… pero iré con ambas para después escoltarla a ella a la salida—Dijo. Hinata afirmo ante la petición y ambas caminaron hacia el baño.

Dicho y hecho, el pequeño grupo se encamino a los baños de la siguiente planta.

* * *

Naruto estaba recargado sobre la pared contraria a la de los baños. Aquello era lo más interesante que había hecho en todo el día, y lo que haría en la siguiente semana que estuviera metido en la comisaria terminando de actualizar todo lo que debía.

No evito suspirar. Pero al menos ya con algo de movimiento como ese, dejaría de estar muriéndose de aburrimiento.

La puerta de los baños masculinos se abrió, dejando salir a Sasuke. El Uchiha se recargo de mismo modo junto a él, justo cuando pensaba en perderse en la empresa o salirse por algún lado para escapar de lo que seguía, su hermano le enviaba un mensaje para decirle que le esperaba junto a Neji, a que llegara la Hyuga y él.

No estaba en sus genes obedecer, no del todo al menos. Pero a falta de algo mejor que hacer y de que negar esa orden podría significar una disputa con ese tal Neji Hyuga, tuvo que quedarse.

Dando como resultado a que ambos varones estuvieran sumidos en silencio, esperando a que salieran las otras dos.

-¿Has matado a alguien?—Inicio una conversación el Uchiha. A su respuesta el Uzumaki se quedó pasmado por lo directo que era y por el nivel de pregunta que le hacía. ¿Quién iniciaría una conversación así?

-¿D-Disculpa?—

-¿Has matado?—Repitió.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?—

-Simple curiosidad, nunca había estado tan cerca de un oficial de Konoha—

Naruto no supo que decir. ¿Qué se supone que debería decir? Como otros oficiales, había estado en medio de tiroteos, pero nunca se vio obligado a usar su arma para matar a otras personas.

-No, no he matado a alguien—Respondió al paso de unos minutos.

-Aburrido—

Honestamente no se esperó esa respuesta. Y fue notoria su sorpresa por eso.

- _Uzumaki, Uzumaki ¿Dónde estás?—_ Una voz interrumpió esa charla, era uno de los otros oficiales que estaban en el evento.

-Estoy en el edificio de la derecha, un civil entro y he venido a sacarlo—Respondió a su compañero.

- _Bien. Acabamos de ver a un hombre sospechoso, vamos de camino a detenerlo—_

 _-_ Entendido—

-Sera mejor darles presión—Dijo Sasuke acercándose a la puerta del baño femenino.

* * *

Dentro, Hinata se miraba al espejo, tratando de darse los ánimos faltantes para poder subir al escenario e iniciar con todo.

Seguía sintiéndose insegura, y muy nerviosa. Pero haría lo posible por enorgullecer a su Familia y demostrar que era toda un Hyuga. Se dedicó una sonrisa.

-¡Ah~ que bien se siente descargar la vejiga!—El sonido del retrete vaciándose automáticamente se escuchó, seguido de la puerta abrirse y de la rubia saliendo por ella.

Camino hasta donde estaba Hinata y paso ambas manos bajo el tubo nariz, del cual empezó a salir agua de forma automática. No se esperaría menos de un edificio con tan alta tecnología como las empresas Hyuga.

Después de mojar ambas manos, tomo algo de jabón.

-Gracias por la ayuda—Inicio la conversación la rubia.

-N-No tienes porque—Respondió Hinata.

-Soy Naemi, por cierto—Observo a la ojos perlados por el reflejo del espejo dedicando una sonrisa con ello.

-Un gusto, Naemi. Yo soy Hinata—Y de igual modo, la Hyuga le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Hinata… Hinata Hyuga… ¿Tu eres la que va a ser la maestra de ceremonias o algo así?—Naemi hizo memoria. Había leído ese nombre en el panfleto que le dieron.

-S-Si… algo… así—Suspiro. Dejo ver que estaba nerviosa e insegura de lo que haría en breves momentos.

-Descuida, lo harás bien—Dijo la joven terminando de enjuagar sus manos y sacudiéndolas un poco para secarse. —Puedes imaginar al público desnudo…

Hinata negó algo sonrojada por esa idea. Había escuchado que algunas personas usaban ese método para superar el miedo al escenario, pero era tan tímida que no estaba segura de eso le ayudara en algo.

-Yo lo haría… sobre todo con ese oficial que viene—Menciono lo último en voz baja, pero no tan baja como para que Hinata no escuchara. Ante la mirada de sorpresa de la Hyuga, la chica se defendió. — ¿Qué? No me digas que tú no te fijaste en él—

La Hyuga volvió a negar, pero era cierto. Ese oficial era atractivo, y el uniforme que llevaba no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

-Oh ya veo… el moreno que viene es tu novio, claro—Naemi se alejó un poco para pasar ambas manos nuevamente por debajo de una máquina que se activó expulsando aire para secar sus manos.

-¡¿M-Mi novio?!—Se acaloro solo con la idea de pensar en el Uchiha como su pareja.

-¿Mm? ¿No lo es?—Encarno una ceja mientras se aproximaba a ella otra vez para recoger sus cosas que antes había dejado sobre el lavado. —Pensé que sí lo era…

-No, no… es… un amigo—Realmente ni ella estaba segura de que fueran amigos, eran más bien conocidos.

-Ah… hacen una bonita pareja—

Hinata volvió a colorarse y acalorarse por la idea. Sasuke era bastante guapo, pero su carácter era…

-¿Ya van a salir? ¿O es que quieren que entre y las saque a ambas?—Se escuchó casi como un grito desde el otro lado de la puerta, la inconfundible voz del moreno que se denotaba irritado.

-Tu novio es un encanto—Soltó Naemi sin pensarlo. —Es decir… tu "amigo"—Hizo comillas con las manos. No se creía que fuera solo su amigo.

Hinata forzó una sonrisa, como si se disculpara por el mal comportamiento del moreno, aquello solo le hizo darle más señales a Naemi de que eran algo más que sencillos amigos.

Tras que salieran del baño, Naruto tomo a la menor del brazo para llevarla a su lado. Seguido de ambos, les seguían Hinata y Sasuke, todos en silencio.

O al menos lo fue hasta que una explosión sacudió el lugar.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!—Dijo Naruto. Soltó a Naemi y de inmediato llamo a sus colegas. — ¿Me escuchan? ¿Alguien me oye? ¡Roy, contesta, ¿Qué paso?!—

Los tres se intercambiaron miradas para después ver al oficial.

- _¡Cof, cof! ¡Naruto! ¡¿Dónde estás?!—_ Esa era la voz de ese tal Roy al que llamo Naruto antes. —El tipo sospechoso que dije…

No completo su frase cuando escucho al supervisor en turno toser fuertemente. Ni siquiera podía seguir hablando.

-¿Qué paso?—Volvió a hablar Naruto.

- _Oh no… ¿q-que… que esta…_

Naruto decidió seguir caminando, mientras que Sasuke, Hinata y Naemi le seguían el paso. Después de todo, los tres tenían a personas importantes en ese lugar.

Al bajar completamente al lobby, vieron una nube de humo que salía del lugar de color azul. Apenas esa nube llegara hasta las puertas, y se empezara a filtrar, las puertas dieron un pitazo de alerta.

-Toxina detectada. Sellando el lugar-

Las puertas se sellaron completamente evitando el paso de aquella nube.

-¿Qué paso?—Dijo el rubio. — ¿Por qué se ha sellado? ¿Qué ocurrió?—

-S-Se activó el sistema de defensa—Respondió Hinata. —Se han sellado las puertas, ventanas, todo por donde pueda entrar una toxina.

-¿Alguna forma de desactivarlo?—Insistió el policía. —Tengo que salir y ayudar a mis…

-S-Si… yo, ahora mismo voy a…

-O-Ofi… Oficial—Naemi le había tocado el hombro con suavidad cuando este se había girado con la Hyuga. Su mirada se veía aterrorizada, el tono claro de su piel se había vuelto blanco.

-¿Qué demonios?—Dijo Sasuke de igual modo mirando en dirección a donde la rubia miraba igual.

Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta nuevamente, para tomarse con las personas de la Convención. Arañando el vidrió, queriendo entrar al lugar. Pero, ya no parecían lucir como las había visto antes.

De sus bocas corría sangre al igual que de sus ojos, sus movimientos eran torpes pero desesperados a su vez.

La radio del Uzumaki comenzó a sonar con palabras irreconocibles y gruñidos raros. No entendia que pasaba, y al parecer ninguno de los otros tres lo sabía.

-¡D-Debemos irnos! ¡Ya!—Suplico asustada la menor de los tres. — ¡Tenemos que irnos a un lugar seguro, ya! ¡YA!—

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Sabes algo de esto?—Dijo Naruto mirándola seriamente.

-Sí creo que son lo que creo… debemos correr, y huir—Suplico nuevamente.

Los otros tres no entendieron lo que pasaba o porque la menor se puso así de asustada. Antes de querer decir algo, más personas fueron llegando y golpeando la primera puerta que no tardó mucho en ceder.

-La seguridad detecto una toxina, si rompen las puertas y seguimos aquí nos expondremos y posiblemente terminemos igual que ellos—Dijo Naemi, tirando ahora del brazo de Naruto en señal de desesperación por salir huyendo.

-N-Naemi tiene razón… es mejor no arriesgarse a contaminarse—Ahora ya con el apoyo de la Hyuga, los otros varones decidieron seguirlas.

Sin saber, que aquello solo sería el inicio…

* * *

 _ **Y bueno, después de musha desaparición, he regresado. Que no se diga que mis desapariciones son malas, que si me tardo es porque venia una buena historia (?) Bueno no.**_

 ** _Esta es tematica sera de infectados o zombies, ya como quieran llamarle. Pero bueno, espero que les guste y que disfruten de esta nueva obra._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_** ** _(_** ** _づ_** ** _ᴖ ɜ ᴖ)_** ** _づ_**


	2. Chapter 2

Y si… en ese momento estaban tres adultos y un joven adulto, mirando desde la sala de reuniones, el que alguna vez fue el centro de convenciones de las Farmacéuticas Hyuga. Y si, has leído correctamente, lo que alguna vez fue…

Porque, desde donde miraban. Solo veía la sangre, la muerte y esa nube azul.

Miraran a donde miraran, se veía a personas corriendo de un lado a otro, tratando desesperadamente salvarse de esas cosas que se les abalanzaban como tigres a sus presas. Incluso, con el silencio en la habitación, podían escuchar los gritos de esas personas, suplicando por ayuda.

Esas cosas que alguna vez fueron humanos, atrapaban a los pobres desgraciados que caían en sus manos para comérselos. Es cierto que en algún momento de sus vidas llegaron a ver una película de con la temática de los zombis, pero nada se comparaba a verlo en persona, a sentirlo y presenciarlo en carne propia… Daban gracias de estar tan lejos, porque de haberlo presenciado de más cerca, habrían podido ver como les destrozaban extremidad por extremidad, denotando lo hambrientos que estaban por devorar su carne viva.

Parecían pirañas que no habían sido alimentadas en mucho tiempo. Se veía desde lejos como les escurría la sangre de sus bocas tras morder a sus víctimas, pero desde lejos no se veían los trozos de musculo y piel que les colgaban de la boca.

Poco a poco, el piso del centro de convenciones se tiño de rojo, ambientado con gritos desgarradores de las víctimas.

-¿Q… Que es… que es lo que esta…?—Hinata había llevado ambas manos a su boca, mientras de sus ojos corrían lágrimas y su piel se volvía completamente blanca. En sus ojos se mostraba el horror y el miedo de lo que estaba presenciando. Sentía incluso los latidos de su corazón golpeándole el pecho con fuerza. Sus pulmones proclamaban aire, un aire que no entraba por el miedo a respirar y sentir el olor de la sangre.

Sasuke estaba callado, mirando horrorizado lo que pasaba. Había entrado incluso a un estado de shock, donde no dejaba de pensar en su hermano. ¿Habría logrado salir a tiempo? ¿O estaba igual que esos tipos comiéndose entre ellos o siendo comido? No sabía cuál de las dos opciones le parecía la peor, porque ambas lo eran. Tantos sentimientos, emociones y pensamientos no dejaban que su cabeza razonara como siempre lo hacía, su cabeza estaba a nada de un colapso. Sus brazos colgaban a cada lado de su cuerpo, sin fuerzas para levantarse o moverse al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, era como si con solo ver esa escena sus fuerzas se desvanecieran, provocando que solo pudiera quedarse mirando la escena.

El Oficial no estaba lejos de lo que sentían los otros dos. Esperaba que algo mejor le hiciera pasar su día, que algo interesante sucediera… pero aquello que sus ojos miraban, no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente. Estaba asustado, porque no es algo de todos los días, mirar cómo la gente se come entre ella, o escuchar esos gritos tan desgarradores que solo en las peores películas de horror pudo escuchar. Otras veces había visto esas películas de zombis o jugado algún videojuego que tratara el tema, pero nada se comparaba a vivirlo en carne propia. En la academia de policías no te enseñan a afrontar cosas así, porque nadie está preparado para algo como eso. Lo único que te enseñan es a guardar la calma y reagruparse a recibir apoyo o nuevas órdenes. Hacia lo posible por guardar su compostura, pero era demasiado para él…

Y como último, la más joven de los cuatro, no sabía exactamente como sentirse. Todos esos videojuegos de zombis que habían jugado, esas novelas, series y películas, parecían no haberle enseñado nada. Porque en ese mismo momento, no podía recordar nada que le fuera de ayuda. Estaba asustada, era un hecho y ese hecho le condujo a quedarse como estatua en su lugar con ambas manos sosteniendo la correa de mochila. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

Todo el mundo pensaría que solo por jugar algunos juegos o ver películas, podrían imitar a los protagonistas y salir vivos, sin embargo, nada se compararía a vivir todo eso en carne propia. Porque recordando, no todos tienen la sangre fría para disparar a un ser humano o para soportar ver masacres como esas.

Ante el silencio de todos, la radio del oficial comenzó a sonar, sacándolos a todos de sus propios mundos, para traerlos de nueva cuenta a esa horrible realidad a la que estaban entrando.

- _A todas las unidades, a todos los oficiales que estén en servicio—_ La voz de la radio era una mujer que parecía querer guardar su compostura y mantener su tono de voz tan neutral, pero de algún modo no le parecía fácil.— _A partir de este momento, se ha declarado estado de emergencia, repito, estado de emergencia—_

El Uzumaki continúo en silencio al igual que el resto que se intercambiaban miradas entre ellos. Eso solo significaba que algo muy grave está sucediendo, tan grave como para que se declarara estado de emergencia.

Antes de decir algo, el móvil de Sasuke comenzó a sonar. El Uchiha atendió la llamada con movimientos algo torpes para ser él. Apenas ver el nombre de la persona que le llamaba, un gran peso fue quitado de encima.

-¿Itachi? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estás?—Incluso siendo él, tantas preguntas llenas de preocupación como de alivio, fueron demasiado extrañas.

- _Descuida, estoy bien. ¿Tu estas bien? ¿Dónde estás?—_ Bajo otras circunstancias ese acto sería hermoso.

-Estoy bien, dentro del edificio Hyuga—

- _Gracias a dios—_ Se escuchó un suspiro de alivio. — _¿Hinata está contigo?—_

-Sí, ambos estamos bien… estamos incluso con un policía y una chica más—A su respuesta, escucho un suspiro de alivio de igual forma, pero de fondo. —Itachi, ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Existió silencio al otro lado de la línea, mismo que Sasuke quiso aprovechar para poner el altavoz a su móvil y que los otros escucharan. Hinata quiso esperar el momento oportuno para preguntar si Neji estaba con él.

- _No tengo idea—_ Fue la respuesta de Itachi, sencilla, corta y de cierta forma inquietante. — _A Neji y a mí nos sacaron, no sé cómo sabían que algo así pasaría o que… pero nos pidieron salir y cuando apenas estuvimos fuera… se escuchó la explosión, seguido de una nube de humo azul._

En ese momento recordaron el humo que las puertas de la empresa catalogo como toxico. Al pasar de ese detalle, la Hyuga se alivió de cierta forma al saber que su primo estaba bien y que se encontraba con Itachi, pero, ¿A dónde iban? O donde estaban ambos, mejor dicho.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa… ¿Dónde estás tú?—Hizo la pregunta del millón el menor Uchiha.

- _A eso iba… ¿Dijiste que un oficial está contigo, verdad?—_ Itachi espero la afirmación de su hermano. — _Bien. Dile que le pagaremos todo lo que quiera, la cantidad de dinero que pida para que los traiga a ti y a Hinata, sanos y salvos a las empresas Uchiha—_

Las miradas se fueron hacia Naruto, que no supo cómo reaccionar. Naemi sintió que estaba siendo excluida de la charla, y se mantuvo al margen.

-¿Se dirigen para allá?—Dijo Sasuke.

- _Sí. Además de los edificios Hyuga; las empresas Uchiha son bastantes seguras también, además de que tenemos un método de escape de la cuidad en la cima—_ Dicho momento, el moreno recordó que en la cima del edificio estaba una plataforma de helicópteros, donde estaba la nueva adquisición de los Uchiha con ella. Un precioso helicóptero en color negro, lujoso y con el emblema de los Uchiha. — _Vamos en camino a las empresas, Neji y yo les esperaremos en ese lugar—_

-Hecho—Afirmo el Uchiha.

- _Bien… tengan mucho cuidado, ¿ok?—_

-Lo tendremos—Respondió Sasuke.

Desgraciadamente, antes de que algo más sucediera, la llamada se cortó. Sasuke intento llamar nuevamente a su hermano, pero la llamada no entraba.

-Debe ser por el estado de emergencia, debió ser un milagro que te pudiera contactar—Dijo Naruto.

-Debe ser… al menos sé que está bien—El moreno guardo su móvil, se veía más tranquilo y se sentía tranquilo. —Así que… ¿Qué vas a hacer?—La mirada oscura del Uchiha se centró nuevamente en Naruto.

El contrario torció un poco sus labios. Su mirada volteo nuevamente a ver a las criaturas que se mataban fuera. Ni él estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir o de poder ayudar a esas personas. Su deber como oficial era el de proteger a los civiles, y más en ese momento donde se había declarado estado de emergencia. Tomo una bocanada de aire, y después dejo escapar el mismo con lentitud.

-Hecho—Soltó sin más.

Si las circunstancias fueran un poco menos horribles de lo que ya eran, aquella respuesta pudo generar a una sonrisa de satisfacción en los otros dos, pero la única respuesta emocional que ambos expresaron fueron suspiros de alivio.

-En ese caso… lo que debemos hacer es salir—Dijo Uchiha. — ¿Alguna idea?—

Hinata frunció sus labios y se quedó pensativa al igual que los otros dos rubios.

-Un auto… un auto puede ser de ayuda—Soltó la más joven. —Digo, sin van a irse hasta las empresas Uchiha, un auto es la mejor manera de moverse—

-¿"Si van"?—Dijo Hinata algo curiosa por las palabras que uso Naemi. — ¿T-Tu no vienes?—

Naemi se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

-Nadie pagara porque yo este a salvo… así que…

A media respuesta, fue interrumpida por el oficial.

-Ni creas que vas a quedarte aquí o tratar de sobrevivir sola, mi deber es proteger a los civiles y servir, paguen por ti o no, te protegeré como a ellos—Sentenció el rubio, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica. —Los protegeré. —Afirmo, mirando a los tres de a uno por uno.

Con esa afirmación, y esa promesa al aire, se dispusieron a planear la ruta de escape.

* * *

Hinata había hecho mención de que su auto estaba en el sótano del edificio, pero no del edificio donde estaban, sino del edificio continuo a ese. Sasuke dijo que el auto donde venía con su hermano estaba incluso más lejos quedando en el edificio enfrente al que estaban; Naruto como último dijo que su patrulla estaba cruzando la acera del edificio principal. Naemi ni siquiera dio su respuesta porque sabía que no sería útil, a fin de cuentas ella había llegado en el autobús escolar que rentaron para llevarlos.

Gracias a eso, recordó a sus dos amigos. Conocía a ambos lo suficiente para sentirse aliviada en cierta parte y preocupada al mismo tiempo, era consciente que Kiba se conocía cada juego de zombis al derecho y al revés; Sai había leído libros y libros con la temática, incluso de sobrevivencia… pero si habían quedado atrapados dentro del centro de convenciones, y si esa nube azul era la causante del brote, no hubiesen podido salir enteros.

Estaba asustada. Tenía miedo a intentar llamarlos y que ninguno contestara, llevándola a darse cuenta que sus miedos eran ciertos y que ellos habían terminado siendo comidos o ser quienes comieran. Por dicho motivo, lo único que pudo hacer, fue quedarse de brazos cruzados y escuchando a la Hyuga hablar sobre el edificio.

Había escuchado que usarían el ascensor para subir a los pisos superiores y cruzar por los puentes que servían para unir a cada edificio. Tratarían de llegar al edificio donde estaba el auto de Hinata y usarlo para salir e irse a las empresas Uchiha donde estaba la única forma de salir de ese infierno.

-¿Tienes otra idea?—Menciono Sasuke sacando a la joven de sus deprimentes pensamientos y de sus miedos causados por sus amigos.

Les encaro a los otros tres. Si bien ellos podrían imaginar una forma de salir, pero si había alguien entre ellos que supiera más del tema al que se enfrentarían al salir, era mejor escucharla en caso de que tuviera una mejor idea.

Naemi hizo el esfuerzo por dejar el miedo atrás y concentrarse en escapar. Hizo memoria de todo lo que había leído, visto y jugado, buscando el método más seguro de llegar de primer momento a los pisos superiores y después al siguiente edificio.

La idea del elevador no sonaba nada mal, eso si es que no se quedaban si energía, pero antes si quiera salir de la habitación donde estaban, tenían que ver qué clase de armas podrían usar para defenderse.

-¿Qué armas tenemos?—Dijo.

Las miradas de Sasuke y Hinata se pusieron sobre el Uzumaki. Eran conscientes que ellos no tenían nada que fuera mortal, quizá solo Sasuke que sabía de artes marciales, pero era más que evidente que una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo con esas cosas fuera la mejor idea.

Naruto se quitó el cinturón y lo coloco sobre la mesa de la habitación.

-Tengo una pistola de electroshock, gas pimienta, la macana y mi arma con dos cartuchos extras—Respondió a la rubia, omitiendo las demás cosas que los policías cargaban, limitando solamente a mencionar las posibles armas.—Ah, y una navaja pequeña—Finalizo al momento de sacar aquella navaja de uno de los bolsillos del cinturón.

Naemi suspiro en un intento por controlar su miedo y quitarse algo de tensión del cuerpo. Lo único más fuerte que llevaban era el arma, y dudaba mucho que se encontrara a un mercader que les vendiera armas o se las tuneara.

Observo el resto de la habitación en busca de algo más que pudiera ser punzo-cortante o que fuera lo suficientemente resistente para soportar golpear la cabeza de un ser humano, pero que de igual modo pudiera ser liviana para ser llevada de un lugar a otro.

Mordió su labio inferior.

Sasuke tomo la macana, pensando en cómo podía usar aquello como arma. Estaba hecha de plástico, y parecía ser nueva, porque no se notaba que fuera usada.

-Yo puedo usar esto—Dijo el Uchiha moviendo de un lado a otro la macana como si fuera una especie de espada. —Puede ser de utilidad.

Naemi afirmo pausadamente, antes de tomar la pistola de electroshock. Quizá no mataría a una de esas cosas, pero la dejaría paralizada unos minutos que le servirían para huir.

Hinata de su lado continuo mirando el cinturón del oficial y después empezó a ver su alrededor. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que la persona que hacia la limpieza había dejado el carrito que usaba para limpiar con todas sus cosas. Entre ellos estaba un aromatizante en aerosol.

-¿A-Alguno tiene un encendedor?—Observo de uno a uno. Naruto negó, al igual que Sasuke.

-Yo tengo—Dijo Naemi rebuscando en su mochila lo que la Hyuga pidió. Mientras que ella sacaba eso, Hinata camino hasta el carrito de limpieza y tomo el aromatizante.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?—Dijo Uzumaki mirando a la chica tomar el encendedor de las manos de Naemi.

-Una lanza llamas—Respondió Sasuke.

Naruto le observo confundido, y después volvió a ver a la Hyuga.

Hinata coloco el encendedor un poco alejado del aerosol y lo encendió en el proceso; seguido hizo presión sobre el botón blanco del aromatizante para que saliera la fragancia que al momento de entrar en contacto con el fuego del encendedor se generó una llamarada considerablemente mediana. Provocando que el oficial abriera sus ojos como platos impresionado de lo que había visto. Nunca se hubiese imaginado algo como eso. Siempre se aprende algo nuevo.

Los cuatro se intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, todos estaban "armados" y por lo visto ya estaban listo para salir del lugar.

-Salir por el elevador puede ser una mala idea—Menciono Naemi. Captando la atención. Antes de que alguno pudiera responderle, el Uzumaki recordó un detalle esencial en ello.

-Cierto—Apoyo. —Si usáramos el ascensor, es posible que al momento de que las puertas se abran, nos encontremos a esas cosas… nos acorralarían en el acto—

-Eso sería si es que todo el edificio ya está lleno de esas cosas—Dijo Sasuke. —Dudo mucho que…

Antes de continuar, varios gritos se escucharon sobre sus cabezas. Todos ellos parecían salir de escenas de películas de miedo cuando el asesino encuentra a sus víctimas. Desgarradores, llenos de miedo y muerte.

Esos gritos les hicieron quedarse quietos, rígidos y asustados. Eran conscientes de que esos gritos anunciaban a esas cosas, anunciaban que ya estaban dentro del edificio y buscaban más comida.

Las puertas de vidrio no habían sido fuertes para mantenerlos fuera, claramente.

-U-Usemos el ascensor de los Hyuga—Dijo Hinata. —E-Es un ascensor especial que conduce al despacho directo de la cima, estoy segura que ah-hi no habría nada de eso… y… y será fácil llegar a los puentes—

Los otros tres afirmaron.

-¿Qué hay de la electricidad?—Dijo Naruto.

-Las empresas Hyuga tienen generadores que se activan ante las catástrofes, habrá electricidad durante algunas horas en todos los edificios, estaremos bien con eso—Respondió Sasuke que conocía a perfección varios detalles de esas empresas.

-Bien—Respondió velozmente el Uzumaki.

Volvieron a verse, y se dieron apoyo entre esas miradas. Listos para salir de la habitación y enfrentarse a lo que debieran enfrentarse. Aun con miedo, lo harían.

Todo para sobrevivir.

* * *

Naruto iba delante por ser que el portaba el arma de fuego, Hinata le seguía junto a Naemi y como último venia Sasuke.

Los pasillos aunque lucían tranquilos e iluminados, no dejaban de sentirse un ambiente tenso y escalofriante. De hecho no sabían si era mejor estar en un ambiente iluminado o en uno completamente oscuro.

-Al siguiente p-pasillo a la izquierda—Murmuro Hinata. El rubio dio una afirmación solo con el movimiento de su cabeza.

Antes de tomar el pasillo izquierdo, el Uzumaki asomo la cabeza buscando ver si encontraba alguna de esas cosas por los pasillos, que para suerte de todos no habían encontrado ninguno. Una vez comprobado que no había nada avanzaron nuevamente en silencio.

Sus pasos eran los únicos que se escuchaban a lo largo de esos pasillos, o eso pensaba hasta que los gritos de otras personas resonaban con fuerza haciendo que los cuatro se quedaran quietos en sus sitios. Seguido escucharon pasos de un lado a otro y gruñidos raros.

No habría sido tan malo si es que esos sonidos no hubiesen sonado tan cerca de ellos. Estaban cerca de las oficinas, y por lo que estaban escuchando no parecían estar solas.

Una de las puertas, que estaba ubicada a la izquierda estaba cerrada, misma de la cual empezaba a salir sangre.

Cada uno reacciono de diferente forma al ver aquello; Hinata se había llevado una mano a los labios para evitar gritar, Naemi solamente mordió su labio con fuerza; Naruto paso saliva solamente, no era la primera vez que veía escenas así y Sasuke como último suspiro en un intento por darse tranquilidad y pasar del hecho de que esa sangre era de un ser humano.

-Vamos—Susurro Naruto quien fue el primero en salir de todo ese trance.

Naemi sujeto la mano de Hinata, para tratar de apoyarse la una a la otra. Ambas volvieron a moverse detrás de Naruto, mientras que Sasuke empezó a seguirles.

El resto de puertas por lo visto se encontraban cerradas, salvo por una que se encontraba por su camino.

Naruto siendo el que dirigía, se asomó para comprobar que no hubiese nada. Pero desgraciadamente, si había algo dentro.

Dentro de aquellas oficinas, estaba una mujer siendo devorada por dos criaturas de esas. La mujer estaba de boca arriba, con sangre saliendo de su boca y su vientre abierto de donde aquellas dos cosas sacan sus intestinos mientras los ingerían de manera gustosa. Sus brazos tenían rasguños y algunos trozos de su piel arrancados dejando al descubierto su musculo. Sus piernas no estaban en mejores condiciones, puesto que tenía una horrible mordida en el tobillo. Aquello podría haber sido la razón por la cual no pudo escapar de sus atacantes.

Casi con solo verlo sintió el aroma a sangre queriéndose pegar a su nariz. No quería respirar por esa razón, pero debía hacerlo para poder darse tranquilidad.

Levanto la pistola a la altura de su pecho con ambas manos dispuesto a disparar, pero fue frenado. Casi brinco en su lugar, pero se relajó al ver a la menor de ellos mirándolo. Ella negó con la cabeza de forma lenta. La observo ponerse de puntitas para alcanzar su oído.

-No gastes balas… si no nos ven, no es necesario—Susurro tan bajito que incluso fue difícil para él escucharla. Decidió tomar en cuenta aquel detalle, y observo a los otros dos.

Hizo una seña con la mano de que continuarían, pero a su vez llevo una mano a sus labios en señal de que debía ser lo más silencioso que pudieran. Él avanzo primero, y después le siguió la Hyuga siguiendo lo que Naemi le dijo: "No mires dentro"

Cruzo sintiendo el aroma de sangre y con mayor razón no quiso ver. Después fue Naemi y como último el Uchiha.

Eso había estado cerca.

* * *

Una vez que habían llegado al mencionado elevador, este mostraba en un panel la palabra bloqueado.

-¿Y eso?—Señalo Naruto.

-Es por el estado de e-emergencia—Respondió Hinata. —S-Solo tengo que ingresar el código—

Naemi se puso al lado de Hinata mientras que los otros dos miraban en busca de que alguna de esas cosas fuera por ellos.

-Esto es demasiado—Bufo Naruto.

-¿Qué no les enseñan esto en la Academia?—Dijo Sasuke algo mosqueado por tanta tensión en el ambiente.

-Oh si… pero yo me salte esa clase—Respondió con sarcasmo. No era el único que estaba mosqueado por el ambiente.

La respuesta de Sasuke fue torcer sus labios por el tono que uso ese idiota. Naruto decidió tomar una bocanada de aire, sin embargo al hacerlo, sintió el sabor a sangre. Casi quiso escupir el aire por dicha razón.

-¿Hueles eso?—Dijo Sasuke empezando a ver a los lados. Al parecer no fue el único que sintió ese asqueroso aroma.

-Sangre—Más que una contra pregunta, pareció una afirmación. El Uchiha asintió.

Los dos siguieron mirando a sus lados, hasta que el Uzumaki vio a una de esas cosas salir por uno de los pasillos de donde ellos venían.

-¿Ya terminaron?—Musito, levantando el arma y tratando de apuntar.

-Sí, ya está—Dijo Hinata emocionada y en cierta parte aliviada al ver la puerta abierta del elevador.

Naemi giro y vio a los dos varones sostener sus armas en alto.

-Entren—Dijo Sasuke, como si supiera que Naemi los estaba mirando.

Hinata giro de igual modo y los vio, se compartió miradas con Naemi y ambas entraron al ascensor sosteniendo sus armas de igual modo.

La cosa que antes era humano, caminaba hacia ellos con pasos lentos y arrastrando los pies. Su ropa estaba hecha un desastre, desde los bordes que se veían rotos, hasta esas manchas de sangre y heridas que llevaba, como rasguños. Seguramente de sus víctimas que luchaban por sus vidas.

Su piel se veía tan pálida como la de una persona que lleva tiempo muerta, de sus labios corría sangre y caían trozos de piel y musculo. Parecía que había llorado sangre, porque llevaba marcas de lágrimas por las mejillas hechas de sangre seca. Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos de igual modo.

Naruto quito el seguro de arma, listo para disparar. Sasuke sostuvo la macana con fuerza, apretándola constante mente mientras aquella cosa avanzaba.

-A la cabeza—Dijo Naemi. —Dispara a la cabeza, es la única forma de poder matarlos—

-No te preocupes… también he visto películas de Zombis—Aquella respuesta pudo ser incluso más emocionante de lo que pareció, si hubiese visto a Naemi y le hubiese dedicado media sonrisa, pero era consciente de que no estaban en una película y un descuido como ese queriendo lucir cool, le podría costar la vida.

Esa cosa se detuvo a medio pasillo, sobresaltando a los otros. Se supone que los zombis corren en busca de alimento, no se quedan de pie mirándoles con aquellos ojos muertos. Ladeo su cabeza y después corrió hacia ellos con pasos torpes, como si sus piernas apenas pudieran moverse. Mientras corría, empezó a jadear y después soltó un grito bastante desgarrador que no hizo más que asustar a los otros dos.

-¡Dispara!—Casi gritaron al mismo tiempo el Uchiha y la Hyuga tras haber escuchado ese horrible sonido sacado de pesadillas

Naruto enfoco, controlo sus nervios y su miedo, para después disparar. Tirar del gatillo había sido demasiado difícil, incluso sintió que la fuerza que uso tuvo que ser más para poder disparar. ¿Por qué? Una buena pregunta, y una respuesta sencilla. Él era un oficial, no era un asesino. No era alguien que tenía la sangre tan fría para matar, incluso a cosas como esa que ya no eran humanos.

Porque en su mente, que todavía luchaba por comprender como se metió en todo eso y lo que pasaba en su entorno, esa cosa seguía luciendo como un ser humano… un ser humano que él vio antes de que todo eso comenzara.

La bala había traspasado su cráneo, dejando detrás de él un camino de sangre. Esa cosa cayo de rodillas y después cayo completamente al suelo. Dejando que la sangre saliera de ese orificio que había creado la bala. Sus ojos quedaron completamente abiertos, volviendo a llorar sangre.

Naruto se sintió tremendamente tenso. De su arma salía una estela de humo y el sonido creado por su disparo había resonado como un eco en una caverna profunda. Aquello pareció dar vida al edificio completo, porque no tardaron demasiado en escuchar esos gruñidos y gritos desgarradores que anunciaban a los demás zombis del complejo.

-¡Vámonos!—Grito Naemi captando su atención.

Sasuke le coloco la mano sobre el hombro, no tenía idea de lo difícil que podría ser aquella situación donde incluso para alguien como él, le resultaba de lo más imposible.

-Son ellos, o nosotros—Dijo antes de irse al elevador.

El Uzumaki se quedó solo segundos mirando lo que había hecho. Sasuke tenía razón… Son ellos o la muerte.

* * *

El elevador, según dijo Hinata, llegaba hasta el despacho de su Padre. Un lugar completamente seguro y privado. Donde ningún empleado tenía permitido subir, solo los Hyuga podían hacerlo. Por lo tanto, no debería de haber nadie dentro, más aparte que era una especie de "zona segura", protegida hasta en la forma que se construyó.

Al pasar por todos los pisos, y llegar a la casi cima, salieron del elevador, pasando primero por un detector de toxinas que después rociaba un desinfectante especial. Tras ello y que ninguna sustancia fuera detectada por lo sensores, se permitía el acceso al despacho.

Para suerte de ellos, nada fue detectado. Cuando las puertas se abrieron dejándoles pasar, vieron de primera mano el famoso despacho Hyuga. Piso de madera oscuro, sin alfombras. Escritorio de madera igual, con algunas plantas adornado las esquinas. Algunos ficheros, y estantes llenos de libros. La parte detrás del escritorio y opuesta al lado de donde estaba el elevador, estaba la única pared de concreto, puesto que, el resto eran ventanales que ocupaban el lugar de las paredes.

-¿Y ahora hacia dónde vamos?—Hablo por primera vez en todo el trascurso del elevador el Uzumaki que parecía haber superado lo ocurrido.

-S-Saldremos por ese lado—Señalo Hinata a uno de los ventanales que brindaba una hermosa vista del puente que conectaba al otro edificio.

-¿Cómo?—Pregunto Naemi.

Hinata camino hasta el ventanal, y presiono el extremo inferior con su pulgar. En el marco del ventanal estaba un lector de huella digital muy bien oculto. Con ello, y que el lector identificara su huella, la Hyuga se puso de pie y empezó a ejercer fuerza, empujando el ventanal.

Naruto se acercó a ayudar, y asegurarse de que la chica no fuera a caer o algo. Cuando terminaron de empujar el ventanal que quedo de forma horizontal, se apreció una escalera y un balcón pequeño que conectaba a la parte superior del puente.

-Increíble—Dijo el Uzumaki bastante impresionado. Realmente estaba impresionado por la cantidad de cosas que poseían edificios así. No pensó que se tomaran tan literal la palabra, "Plan de emergencia"

-Una salida de emergencia… No me esperaba menos de Hiashi—Argumento Sasuke una vez que había visto la salida.

-¿Q-Quieren sa-salir por aquí?—Tartamudeo con algo de miedo la rubia mirando. —Yo…

-¿Le temes a las alturas?—Dijo Sasuke.

-¡N-No!... No del todo—Susurro lo último. —Me pone nerviosa estar tan alto—

-No tenemos más elección… debemos continuar moviéndonos antes de que algo más suceda—Dijo Naruto. —Puedes tomar mi mano si eso te hace sentir mejor—Acompaño sus palabras con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes.

Era increíble la habilidad que tenía ese rubio para calmar personas con esa sonrisa, porque Naemi se sintió en calma con esa sonrisa y la idea que este había propuesto.

-Andando, Policía bueno—Dijo el Uchiha siendo el primero en bajar. Hinata le siguió y después fueron los dos rubios.

Sasuke fue avanzando con cuidado, no le temía a las alturas, pero la menor del grupo tenía razón. Estar tan alto podría poner nervioso a cualquiera, sobre todo si eras consciente de que un movimiento en vano y tu vida estaba perdida.

Se fijaba de reojo en los demás, Hinata parecía estar más en calma y eso le daba tranquilidad de alguna manera. El oficial y la universitaria venían un poco más atrás; la universitaria había acatado la orden de tomar la mano del oficial y dejar que él le guiara. A su vez, ella mantenía su mirada sobre la espalda del hombre, forzándose a sí misma a mantenerla pegada en ese lugar.

Comenzó a hacer un poco de aire, algunas pequeñas brisas simplemente que no afectaban en nada. El Uchiha aprovecho aquella brisa de aire, para contemplar la vista desde el puente. Y lo que vio, le dejo congelado en su lugar.

Hinata se detuvo y observo al moreno con la mirada clavada al horizonte. Ella también giro a ver y también se quedó de piedra mirando.

-¿Qué ocurre?—Dijo Naruto al momento de llegar hasta con ambos, siguió sus miradas y la sorpresa al igual que un terror llego a su mirada. Naemi simplemente no dijo nada, y siguió la mirada de Naruto, para toparse con esa espantosa escena.

Desde la altura en la que estaban, se podía ver gran parte de la Cuidad de Konoha y en ella, se veían las múltiples nubes azules. Algunas gasolineras habían estallado y dejaban su marca con llamaradas y más nubes negras. Había helicópteros de policía que iban de un lado a otro por la cuidad; las sirenas de las ambulancias y patrullas sonando a la distancia. Todo indicando el estado de emergencia de la cuidad.

Naemi apretó sin querer su agarre con la mano de Naruto, estaba asustada. Y no era la única que estaba así.

Cada uno estaba asustado. La situación estaba muy mal en la ciudad, y eso solamente representaba que para llegar hasta las empresas Uchiha, tendrían mucho que atravesar.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, quedarse mirando como la Ciudad se consumía por el caos no serviría de nada. Empezó a avanzar, pero los otros tres no se movían. Cosa que solo le hizo enfurecer más sin una razón.

-Vámonos, quedarnos aquí no nos ayudara en nada—Tomo la muñeca de la Hyuga y tiro de ella con algo más de fuerza de la normal.

Quizá la fuerza que empleo fue innecesaria, pero al menos gracias a eso le hizo salir de su letargo y tranquilizarse de alguna manera. Puesto que el tacto del moreno, le hizo saber que no era la única que estaba asustada por lo que pasaba.

Naemi observo a los otros dos avanzar, y ella tiro suavemente de la mano de Naruto. El rubio le dirigió la mirada.

-Debemos seguir—Dijo la joven. —Entre más pronto estemos a nivel del suelo mejor. —

Naruto afirmo, y empezó a caminar con ella firmemente sujetada a su mano.

-Más delante esta una escotilla por donde p-podemos bajar—Dijo la Hyuga.

-Menos mal—Suspiro Naemi aliviada de escuchar esas santas palabras. No es que no disfrutara de la vista que el cuerpo del Uzumaki brindaba, pero su miedo a una muerte inminente le estropeaba todo.

Llegaron a la escotilla que menciono la Hyuga, donde entre Sasuke y Naruto lograron abrirla. El Oficial bajo primero, para asegurarse de que no existiera peligro para los otros tres.

El puente que unía los edificios estaba completamente vació, y eso bien podría ser un enorme alivio o la calma antes de la tormenta. Porque el silencio que provenía de ambos extremos no le resultaba de lo más tranquilizante.

Tras asegurarse de que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar, ayudo a bajar a Hinata y después a Naemi, dejando al Uchiha como el último en bajar.

* * *

Una vez dentro del edificio, optaron por tomar las escaleras. Puesto que seguían bajo amenaza de tomar el elevador y este les condujera a un piso lleno de esas criaturas como podría suceder. Pero no es como que las escaleras fueran las más seguras tampoco. Un tropiezo, un desliz y podría ser el final.

-¿El edificio tiene otra forma más rápida de llegar al estacionamiento?—Pregunto Naruto después de haber descendido algunos pisos.

Hinata medito su respuesta. Realmente no había otra forma de salir que no fuera por las escaleras o los ascensores. A menos que usaran el ascensor de los Hyuga nuevamente. Pero la única forma de llamar al ascensor era desde la recepción, donde estaba el panel de control. O Colarse por los conductos de ventilación y entrar por la escotilla superior del elevador.

Puesto que el ascensor de los Hyuga tenía sus pisos directos. En ese edificio al menos, tenía tres estaciones. El estacionamiento, recepción y el piso de la oficina de su Padre. Y no era necesario ser un genio para saber que tratar de entrar por recepción era una locura.

-P-Podríamos intentarlo por el sistema de ventilación—Menciono Hinata una vez que explico el asunto con el elevador.

-¿Qué los conductos no son muy pequeños?—Contra pregunto Sasuke. —Quizá tú y la universitaria puedan entrar, ¿y nosotros?—

Hinata se encogió de hombros, olvidando ese detalle.

-Oye, tengo nombre—Refunfuño la menor. —Me llamo Naemi—

-Como sea—El Uchiha rodo los ojos, demostrando lo mucho que le importaba saber el nombre de la chica.

-Entonces tiene que haber algo más—Menciono Naruto.

Mientras que los tres mayores debatían sobre lo que deberían hacer para llegar sanos y salvos al estacionamiento, Naemi creyó escuchar voces por el pasillo al momento de pasar por una de las puertas que daban a los respectivos pisos.

Se quedó de piedra al lado de la puerta, incluso se apegó a ella esperando escuchar la repetición de esa voz. Y cuando lo comprobó salió por ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Oye, experta en zombis… ¿A dónde…? ¿A dónde se fue?—Hablo Sasuke al momento de comprobar que les faltaba la menor.

-Venía detrás—Naruto también giro en señales de ella.

-La puerta—Señalo Hinata a la puerta entre abierta.

-Oh no—El Uzumaki sacó su arma y camino a prisas hacia la puerta. Abrió la misma con sutileza, apuntando con ella a todas partes en busca de la chica.

La idea de pensar que algo malo le había pasado le compro el corazón. Nunca antes había perdido a nadie cuando estaba en servicio y mientras llevara el uniforme, seguiría siendo el Oficial que juro proteger y defender a la Cuidad y a sus Ciudadanos.

-¡Kiba!—Se escuchó la voz de la menor, cerca de un pasillo.

-¿Naemi?—Y alguien había respondido a su voz.

Los otros tres adultos llegaron hasta donde estaba la menor, que era al final del pasillo y girando a la derecha. La escena que vieron, fue a un chico de cabellos castaños que abrazaba a la rubia con fuerza.

-¡Sai!—Llamo ella al otro chico que estaba detrás de donde estaba el castaño. Un chico de cabellos negros y piel pálida, junto a él, estaban dos chicas más, que a juzgar por su aspecto eran dos paramédicos.

El mencionado se acercó a ellos, y la rubia le abrazo con cariño. Sai le correspondió al abrazo, pero sin el mismo cariño que ella. Algo a lo que Naemi ya estaba acostumbrada.

-¿Cómo salieron? ¿Cómo escaparon?—Pregunto Naemi mirando de pies a cabeza a sus dos amigos, en busca de alguna señal.

-No nos han mordido—Dijo Sai. —No tienes de que preocuparte—Sonrió de manera menos falsa, estaba contento de que su amiga estuviera bien y que al igual que ellos, estuviera sana y salva.

Los pasos de Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto, recordaron a Naemi que no estaba sola. Giro para toparse con las miradas; dos miradas preocupadas y una molesta.

-Ellos son mis amigos y compañeros de la facultad de artes—Dijo la rubia en modo de disculpa. —Creí que les había pasado algo… yo—

-Veo que te has hecho de un buen aliado para estas cosas, ¡Buen trabajo!—Sonrió Kiba al ver al oficial que les acompañaba.

-¿Y ustedes?—Dijo Naemi cuando vio a esas dos chicas que se habían acercado.

-Ah, ellas son Ino y Sakura—Respondió el castaño. —Son paramédicos, otros buenos integrantes—

No se debe señalar que los mayores, no comprendían bien que clase cosas estaban hablando esos chicos, puesto que su charla parecía tratarlos a ellos como integrantes de equipo para un videojuego de survival horror.

-Bien, bien… ¿Quieren incluirnos en sus temas?—Interrumpió Ino. —Ya suficiente tenemos con todo este asunto, como para que aquellos que saben más del tema no excluyan—Estaba algo molesta por el asunto, y tensa a demás.

Los tres artistas se miraron entre ellos, y pareció ser que pasaron de largo del reclamo de la rubia. Se unieron como un grupito y empezaron a susurrar entre ellos. Dejando al resto fuera de lo que debían estar discutiendo.

Claramente a ninguno de los demás les gustaba la idea de esperar en pleno pasillo a la decisión que esos tres quisieran, así que empezaron a darles presión de que hablaran.

-Supongo que está decidido—Dijo Naemi a sus amigos.

-Llegamos a un plan para salir todos de aquí—Dijo Sai.

-Si todo sale bien… llegaremos a donde debamos llegar sanos y salvos—Las miradas de los más jóvenes se expresaba seriedad. No es como que la situación les fuera perfecta para sus habilidades, porque incluso alguien que está totalmente preparado puede llegar a fallar cuando menos se lo espera.

Y ellos podrían fallar de igual forma, sobre todo porque no conocían demasiado del fenómeno al que se enfrentaban, y no, no era que no conocieran las cosas de muertos vivientes, sino, que no conocían que tan poderoso era el virus.

Bien podría ser inofensivo, y se podría sobrevivir aunque les mordieran; O podría ser de lo más agresivo e infectar al mínimo rasguño. Puesto que en un videojuego al menos te dicen que clase de virus es y las variables que tenían.

Pero de este, no sabía absolutamente nada.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?—Hablo Sasuke.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos. Antes de soltar esa frase que dejo al resto congelado…

* * *

 _ **T_T Lamento la demora en actualizar. Estuve luchando con el archivo días y noches, y pues siempre me vencía, pero ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin le gane y esto fue lo que resulto de nuestra batalla!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer ^^**_

 _ **(づ ᴖ ɜ ᴖ)づ**_


	3. Chapter 3

Es verdad que la vida puede cambiar de un momento a otro en cuestión de días, semanas o meses… aunque no imagino que la suya cambiara en cuestión de horas. Donde debía correr por su vida y escapar de esos cuerpos sin vida que buscaban alimentarse de su cuerpo y los diferentes órganos que habitaban dentro del mismo. Y de igual modo el beber su sangre como si fuera la bebida más refrescante del mundo.

Pero lo había hecho… y como antes se mencionó, él corría como sino existiera un mañana. Aunque no corría solo…

-¡El siguiente pasillo a la derecha, podemos usar una habitación para ocultarnos!—Dijo la joven Hyuga que venía sujetada de su mano.

No entendía como fue que ambos terminaron juntos, y huyendo de esas cosas a las que no les podían hacer frente, puesto que el maldito oficial que les acompañaba se había alejado.

Aunque, ¿Cómo culparlo? Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido…

"" _-Bien, ese es el plan—Dijo Naemi.—No suena complicado, ¿o si?—_

 _-¿Qué clase de plan involucra un señuelo?—Pregunto Ino.—Digo, ¡Un jodido señuelo que podría morir si sale mal!—_

 _-¿Tienes una mejor idea?—Dijo Sasuke.—Si es así, con gusto te escuchamos—_

 _Ino dio a torcer sus labios. Realmente no tenia una mejor idea, pero la idea que proponían esos jóvenes universitarios tampoco le gustaba mucho._

 _La idea era en sencillas palabras, usar a uno de ellos como señuelo que alejara a esas cosas del elevador más cercano. Sin embargo, debía ser alguien que pudiera correr velozmente y fuera suficientemente ágil para meterse por los conductos de aire, para colarse por la escotilla de elevador y reunirse con el resto._

 _En si no era el mejor plan que pudieron ingeniar, pero era el que mejor podría funcionar debido a la situación en la que estaban y tomando en cuenta el método de escape que necesitaban._

 _Sin embargo, las cosas no saldrían tan bien…_

 _Unos gruñidos, provenientes del fondo del pasillo donde estaban, empezaron a sonar. Y no, no era solamente uno como la vez pasada, claro que no. Esta vez, desde ese fondo iluminado, empezaron a salir varias de esas cosas. Todas parecían tener los mismos rasgos que el mismo al que se enfrentaron del otro edificio._

 _A principio, se quedaron quietos, mirando a esas cosas que, de mismo modo se quedaban quietas y les miraban con esos ojos rojos bañados en lagrimas de sangre que caían por sus mejillas en forma de cascadas. Algunos tenían pedazos de piel colgando de sus bocas, otros heridas como rasguños. Pero sin duda alguna, todos compartían la misma necesidad que por un momento paralizo al grupo._

 _La necesidad de alimentarse._

 _Una de esas cosas rugió, como un grito de guerra a sus compañeros no-muertos, mismo grito que fue la señal para que el grupo empezara a correr._

 _Pero tal cual había sido ese grito antes, volvió a darle vida al edificio completo, dejando escuchar de muchas partes gritos iguales o peores de diferentes zonas. Casi se podría decir que ese era el método que usaban para comunicarse con los demás o marcar una zona donde encontraran comida._

 _Fue ahí cuando se separaron del resto.""_

Apenas sus reacciones fueron suficientemente rápidas para encerrarse con la Hyuga en esa habitación de mantenimiento. Los dos tuvieron que contener sus respiraciones apenas entraran, dejando paso a un silencio estremecedor que se rompió con el sonido de las pisadas de esos seres que pasaban por fuera de la habitación.

Pasos torpes que arrastraban sus pies, entre gruñidos y extraños jadeos. Pero sin duda lo más repulsivo fue soportar ese olor nauseabundo de la sangre y de la carne que se pudría; como si la carne de esos seres llevara horas al sol. Un olor repulsivo que les hizo dar arcadas.

Mismas que debieron contener con esfuerzos casi sobrehumanos, todo para no ser escuchados o percibidos por esos seres.

Pasaron casi 5 minutos de ese modo, hasta que no escucharon absolutamente nada.

-Maldita sea—Gruño el Uchiha en voz baja.—¿Cómo carajo vamos a localizar al policía?—

-P-Podemos ir a la sala de seguridad, y v-ver las cámaras para encontrarlos—Dijo en voz baja la nerviosa Hyuga que estaba demasiado blanca.

Sasuke la observo con la poca luz que se filtraba por los extremos de la puerta, a fin de cuentas seguían dentro de la pequeña habitación de mantenimiento con la luz apagada. Tanteo sobre la pared y encontró el interruptor para dar luz a la habitación.

Topando de ese modo, con la imagen de la Hyuga temblando completamente y totalmente blanca del miedo. Ella hizo lo mismo, fijando su atención en las piernas de Sasuke ya que tenia su cabeza gacha. Este también temblaba, pero no al grado que ella lo hacia.

Habían estado tan cerca de ser la comida de esas criaturas, que el encontrarse con vida y "a salvo" le parecía un completo milagro. No quería si quiera imaginarse que habría pasado con ella si Sasuke no le hubiese tomado de la mano y la obligara a seguirle el paso que sus tacones no le permitían por si misma.

-¿Cómo llegamos a esa sala de seguridad que dices?—Desvió su atención de ella al momento de preguntar.

-P-Podemos u-usar el sistema de ventilación para mo-movernos—Señalo con la mirada hacia la pared a la derecha de ambos, en la zona alta, estaba un conducto.—P-Podría ser n-nuestra mejor manera de movernos sin… sin—Realmente estaba asustada y no quería salir a los pasillos a enfrentarse a esas cosas de nuevo.

Sasuke observo la ventila. Quizá para la Hyuga sería fácil moverse, ¿y él? No es que estuviera pasado de peso, pero era consciente de que si entraba por esos conductos el no problema no sería moverse, sino salir.

Comprendía el miedo de la Hyuga, él también se sentía asustado de cierta forma. La idea de morir devorado por otros que antes eran seres humanos no debía ser la mejor forma de morir o la menos dolorosa…

Sin un arma, de fuego al menos, sus opciones eran limitadas.

-Anda, quítate esos zapatos primero—Ordeno el Uchiha, mientras buscaba algo que le fuera útil para llegar hasta esa ventila o algo que le facilitara el abrirla. Hinata se quedo mirándolo, sin comprender el porque de su orden.—No pienso dejar que pises mis manos con tus zapatos—Respondió al notar el mutismo y la falta de movimiento de su compañera.

-¡Oh, si-si!—Hinata se hinco, y se retiro los tacones.

Tal parecía ser que usarían su estrategia, y con suerte llegarían a la sala de seguridad.

- _Espero que los demás estén bien—_ Pensó Hinata, rezando internamente por la seguridad y el bienestar de todos.

* * *

Tras que esas cosas les persiguieran y debieran separarse, los otros integrantes del grupo se habían divido en equipos de 3 sin querer.  
Sakura había seguido al oficial y a la universitaria, separándose de su querida mejora amiga. Ino de su lado, se fue con los dos chicos universitarios.

Tras la carrera que vivieron para escapar de esas criaturas que al final perdieron por los pasillos y las escaleras de emergencia, se dieron el lujo de estar caminando por los alrededores del piso superior a donde estaban.

-¿Y a donde se supone que vamos a ir ahora?—Pregunto la rubia, abrazando a sí misma. Honestamente le hubiese gustado quedarse con el oficial, ya que era el que tenía el arma y a quien más confianza le tenía para mantenerla segura, pero estaba conforme con esos dos hasta cierto punto. Después de todo, la habían mantenido a salvo a Sakura y ella.

-Debemos reagruparnos—Respondió Kiba, mirando a sus alrededores. Seguía pensando que la iluminación del edificio lo ponía más nervioso, casi al grado de desear que todo estuviera mejor a oscuras.

-¿Y cómo haríamos eso?—Volvió a preguntar la Yamanaka.

-¿Qué dices Sai? ¿Recuerdas algún método?—Kiba se detuvo en medio del pasillo, y observo a su compañero.

-Bueno… Dejando de lado el hecho que no podemos usar nuestros móviles para comunicarnos y de que no conocemos a los dos del equipo que se alejaron, reagruparnos podría ser más difícil—Analizo el azabache la situación.—Podríamos dejar algunas marcas… algo que les indique que ya pasamos por ese lado, o dejar un mensaje en las paredes que indique a donde vamos—

-¿Te refieres a usar sangre y pintarrajear las paredes con ella para marcar hacia donde vamos?—Sonrió el castaño con diversión, en su intento por romper la tensión del ambiente, pero aquello solo provoco que la rubia palideciera con la simple idea.

-¡¿ACASO ESTAS LOCO?!—Grito la chica histérica por la idea tan macabra que se le había ocurrido a ese tonto. Sin embargo, Kiba le tapo la boca casi de inmediato.

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Quieres que nos encuentren?!—Regaño el castaño.

Ino solo paso saliva duramente con la idea, y negó con la cabeza lentamente. Sai se había quedado mirando la escena, pero se mantuvo ajeno a ello. Sin embargo, Kiba tenia un punto. Aunque la idea de usar sangre para pintarrajear como decía, no le terminaba de convencer. Quizá Naemi entendería su significado ya que los conocía, pero si los otros dos lo veían, terminarían por aterrarse y pensarían que los muertos-no-muertos ya podían escribir o que bien podría tratarse de ellos.

-Debe haber algo más—Volvió a pensar Sai, colocando su mano en su barbilla, como si eso le fuera hacer encontrar más pronto la respuesta dentro de su cabeza. Tras unos minutos, dentro de ese silencio sofocante e inquietante, le otorgo una pregunta. ¿Qué haría la joven Hyuga que venia con ellos?

Dado que esos eran sus terrenos y sus edificios, ella debería conocer hasta la ultima planta que adornara el lugar, en caso que fuera tan dedicada como la reputación decía que eran los Hyuga. Así que… ¿A dónde iría dentro de su edificio? Excluyendo la zona segura del despacho del patriarca Hyuga que menciono Naemi cuando planeaban su escape, ¿A dónde iría? Puesto que también debería encontrar al oficial…

Comenzó a deducir. Cada pensamiento se alineaba dentro de su cabeza, hasta que lo llevo a la que considero más indicada y misma que le dio razón al mirar ese foco rojo encima de la cámara de seguridad ubicada en la esquina detrás de Kiba.

-Una sala de seguridad—Dijo.

-¿Una sala de seguridad?—Repitió Kiba.—¡Oh, tiene sentido!—

-Si… ¿De que otro modo puedes buscar rápidamente a alguien dentro de un edificio sino es por cámaras?—Respondió con esa pregunta el azabache.—Pero… el problema ahora sería, ¿a cuál ala de seguridad habrá ido?—

Kiba rebusco en las cosas de su mochila, el folleto que les habían dado, pero dudaba que en un simple folleto viniera esa clase de información.

-Yo vi una sala de seguridad cuando huíamos de esas cosas—Hablo Ino.—¿Puede que vayan a esa?—

-¿La viste en este piso o en el de abajo?—Pregunto primero Sai.

-En el de abajo—Respondió segura.—Era una puerta de metal que tenía grabas "Seguridad"… ¿Sería esa?—

-Es lo más seguro—Afirmo el azabache con una sonrisa.—En dicho caso, lo mejor sería regresar por nuestros pasos y dejar algunas marcas—

-¡¿Insisten en usar sangre?!—Dijo Ino controlando como pudo su tono de voz. Realmente la idea de usar sangre le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Claro que no, solo era una broma—Respondió el castaño bufando al final de sus palabras.—Dejare una marca por las paredes que pasemos, como un rastro de migajas—Sonrió, antes de rebuscar nuevamente en su mochila una lata de pintura en aerosol. En ese momento se felicito a si mismo de haberla empacado en su mochila antes de salir. No es que su deseo fuera hacerla de vándalo en los edificios Hyuga, no claro que no.

-¿Qué vas a poner?—Pregunto Sai al ver a Kiba acercarse a la primer pared que tenía cerca.

El castaño comenzó a pensar, mientras agitaba la lata con una mano. ¿Qué sería bueno poner? ¿Una carita feliz? ¿Una carita triste? ¿O una de esas fusiones de dos puntos y la "V"? ¿O quizá usar un logotipo ya conocido? Debía ser algo que pudiera dibujar rápidamente y a su vez algo que no solo su compañera de artes conociera.

-¡Lo tengo!—Sonrió, y comenzó a trazar sobre la pared.

Ino se quedo atenta a lo que dibujaba el castaño, de mismo modo que Sai.

-De hecho, podríamos usar el aerosol como un arma… un lanzallamas—Hizo mención el azabache. Ino apoyo sus palabras.

-Solo nos haría falta un encendedor—Recordó la rubia.

-Yo tengo uno… en mi mochila, creo—Sai rebusco en sus cosas, a la par que Kiba terminaba.

-¡Ta da!—Dijo, orgulloso de su trabajo.

-¿Qué se supone que es?—Pregunto primero Ino, al ver lo que yacía sobre la pared. Eran dos especie de colmillos en color azul.

-¡Mis tatuajes, ¿Qué más?!—Señalo el Inuzuka sus mejillas. El mismo diseño de la pared estaba plasmado sobre las mejillas del chico, solo la diferencia era que esos colmillos del chico eran de color rojo.

-Una buena estrategia… Naemi sabrá que somos nosotros… solo esperemos que el Uchiha y la Hyuga recuerden tus mejillas—Menciono Sai.

-¡Exacto!—Sonrió a su respuesta.

Los tres no disfrutaron demasiado ese momento tranquilo, ya que en cuestión de segundos empezaron a escuchar esos gruñidos otra vez, y el nauseabundo olor de la carne en descomposición.

-Es mejor movernos—Alerto Sai, ante esa amenaza que esas cosas regresaran.

Kiba cerro su mochila, y cargo con el aerosol en manos. Sai e Ino empezaron a moverse en dirección contraria a esos sonidos. Primero verían el modo de regresar al piso de abajo, y después emprenderían su búsqueda a la sala de seguridad.

* * *

No es que no le gustara su situación… Puesto que bajo otros términos su lado lascivo lo estaría disfrutando a tal punto que sus bragas quedarían total y completamente humedecidas. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, lo único en lo que pensaba, (o lo único que quería centrar su mente), era en sobrevivir y continuar con su camino… ¡Pero no podía! Y menos cuando cada parte de ese rubio oficial estaba pegada a ella como chicles.

Habían usando la misma estrategia que usaron Hinata y Sasuke de moverse por los conductos cuando esas criaturas los acorralaron en unas oficinas.  
No tuvieron más remedio que subir y moverse por ese laberinto de conductos donde era ella la que dirigía hacia donde se movían. Con Sakura detrás y con Naruto al final.

Tras unos minutos donde estuvieron moviéndose a base del sexto sentido de la universitaria, esta diviso un pasillo que lucia seguro. No se escuchaba nada, no había rastros de nada y por lo visto, esas cosas no habían aparecido por ese pasillo ya que no había manchas de sangre sobre el suelo.

Sin embargo, el problema era que no podía abrir la rejilla que los separaba de su libertad. Estaba demasiado ajustada, y por más que trato no pudo abrirla. Fue ahí donde comenzó su problema.

Naruto decidió ayudar, sin embargo, los conductos eran estrechos, tanto que para llegar hasta donde estaba la rubia debería de restregar de manera descarada su cuerpo con el de las otras dos. Paso por Sakura, quien se contuvo de todos los medios de golpearlo o de gritar.

No es como que todos los días un desconocido se le restregara de ese modo para hacerse paso y salvar su vida. Por lo tanto, fue una experiencia que le dejo a medias, entre el odio por como paso y una sensación de calentura al sentir ese cuerpo trabajo sobre el suyo. Un placer amargo para resumirlo.

Pero quien más iba a sufrir, era la joven que venia delante suyo. Oh si, esa jovencita tendría que soportar a Naruto contra su cuerpo, y la forma en la que se apegaba a ella para poder moverse.

Naemi contuvo el aire cuando sintió el peso desde sus piernas, incluso se coloro hasta las orejas al sentir el duro pecho del hombre contra la suave y flácida piel de sus muslos traseros. Aunque eso no sería ni la mitad de lo que venia a continuación.  
Lo siguiente que sintió sobre su ya sensible cuerpo, fue la barbilla de Naruto rozando su trasero, seguido de un ligero suspiro en la parte baja de su espalda.

Poco a poco, el Uzumaki fue pasando sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo el cuerpo de Naemi estar tiritando bajo suyo.

-¿Estas bien?—Pregunto el inocente Oficial.

-¡S-Si! ¡Solo date prisa y a-abre la rejilla!—Pidió desesperada por la cercanía.

Naruto llevo las manos hacía la rejilla, cambiando su punto de apoyo a sus piernas y recargando un poco más su pecho contra la espalda de la más joven.  
Naemi escucho como este luchaba con la rejilla, la cual se estaba haciendo la difícil y eso no hacia otra cosa más que ponerla peor. Era consciente que si se movía un poco o tan siquiera respiraba, sentiría el "arma" de ese Oficial… Y no era exactamente el arma de fuego.

-Ya falta poco—Dijo Naruto.

-¿Necesitas algo para abrirlo?—Pregunto Sakura.—Tengo una navaja en mi cinturón y…

-No es necesario, solo unos empujones más—Tras su respuesta, el rubio empezó a empujar la rejilla, provocando que su cuerpo se moviera y terminara por restregar su entrepierna con el trasero de la chica bajo suyo.

Sakura tuvo que desviar la mirada, no era una escena que quisiera mantener en su cabeza, y menos imaginarse a la joven y lo que debería estar sintiendo por esas "embestidas" que daba el oficial.

Un empujón más, y la rejilla cedió.

-Listo—Sonrió el rubio.—Saldré primero y les ayudare a bajar—

-S-Si—Respondió la chica bajo suyo.

-¡Date prisa! No soy claustrofóbica ni nada, pero me esta asfixiando este lugar—Hablo Sakura, mirando a sus lados.

Naruto se deslizo y restregó de ultimo su cuerpo con la de la menor antes de dejarse caer. Trato de hacer una especie de acrobacia, usar sus manos para apoyarse y una vez que tocara el suelo, y empujar sus piernas hacia adelante y caer con estilo. Para su mala suerte, al momento de mover las piernas hacia adelante, y caer en su pose cool, termino por fallar y golpear el suelo con su espalda, dándose un doloroso golpe.

Naemi se asomo tras escuchar ese golpe. Sakura se había movido atraída por ese golpe de igual modo.

-¿Qué paso?—Pregunto la pelirrosa.

-El Oficial Uzumaki se ha dado un golpe cuando caía—Le respondió la contraria.

-Era obvio que se iba a golpear—Murmuro la chica de ojos verdes.

-No creí que fuera… tan… doloroso—Dijo Naruto, poniéndose de pie. Se sujetaba la espalda, y se mantuvo encorvado por el dolor que le impedía enderezarse. Incluso se recargo contra la pared, suspirando.

Paso un par de minutos así, hasta que el dolor bajo un poco. Se acerco hasta el conducto, donde extendió sus brazos hacia Naemi, esta extendió sus brazos de igual modo y dando un par de pasos para atrás, fue sacando a la rubia del conducto. Tras sacarla, fue el turno de Sakura a quien saco de igual modo que a Naemi.

-¿Y ahora hacia donde vamos?—Pregunto Sakura mirando a su alrededor.

-Debemos encontrar a los demás—Respondió Naemi.

-Eso sería demasiado difícil… No conocemos nada de estos edificios—Dijo Naruto.—¿A dónde iremos?—

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas. Esa era una buena pregunta. Naemi empezó a mirar a su entorno, rebuscando a su vez en su memoria algo que le pudiera ser útil. Al igual que los otros dos, no conocía nada de esos edificios, pero conocía a sus amigos lo suficiente para saber que deberían estarse moviendo… en dado caso que no hubiesen sido comida de muertos… Nego de inmediado con la cabeza, no debía si quiera pensar en ello.

-¿Y si se fueron a una de esas alas de seguridad?—Pregunto Sakura, quien estaba teniendo su atención sobre la cámara de seguridad y su notoria bombilla roja que se encendía y apagaba.

-Es una posibilidad—Dijo Naemi.—Bueno… tomando en cuenta que Hinata y Sasuke estén buscando al Oficial Uzumaki. La mejor manera de dar con él sería por las cámaras de seguridad—

-¿Eso quiere decir que estarán en una habitación de seguridad o algo así?—Pregunto Naruto.

-No estoy segura de cómo lo maneje la empresa Hyuga… A juzgar por las cámaras y que el edificio no es muy pequeño que digamos—Empezó por analizar la situación la más joven.

-Si se ve de ese modo, quiere decir que debe haber más habitaciones de seguridad por el edificio—Apoyo Sakura. Ya diría la peli-rosa que ver esas series y películas policiacas traería sus frutos en algún momento… aunque estas fueran un poco más en base a la ficción que a la realidad, de cualquier modo servirían.

-¡Exacto!—Dio razón Naemi.—Lo más lógico sería buscar…

Y antes de que la Universitaria diera una idea, Naruto, quien se quedo mirando la cámara de seguridad, vio como esta se movía de un lado a otro. Parpadeo varias veces, creyendo que había sido obra de su imaginación, pero cuando vio nuevamente que la cámara se movía, incluso tallo sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?—pregunto la Haruno ante los movimientos extraños del rubio.

-La cámara—Señalo.—No sé sí se está moviendo o… ya estoy perdiendo la cabeza—

Las dos chicas le pasaron su atención en la cámara y en efecto, esta se movió de un lado a otro.

-¡Hinata! ¡Mueve la cámara a la derecha si son tú y Sasuke!—Dijo Naemi acercándose al aparto, que en efecto se movió a la derecha.

-¡Si! ¡Nos han encontrado!—Celebro Sakura.

-Menos mal… Ya sentía que me había vuelto loco—Suspiro el rubio.—¿Ambos están bien?—

-Mueve a la derecha para un Si, Izquierda para un No—Pidió Naemi. La cámara se movió a la derecha, respondiendo la pregunta de Naruto.—Esto es bueno—Suspiro la menor para si.

-Bien… en ese caso, necesitamos que nos guíen—Hablo Naruto.—¿Creen que se pueda?—

La cámara señalo a la derecha, y los otros tres se intercambiaron miradas.  
De su lado, en la sala de seguridad a la que pudieron llegar sanos y salvos y sin tomparse con esas cosas; Hinata había buscando junto a Sasuke por las cámaras a los chicos. Ya habían visto a Kiba, Sai e Ino, y después los encontraron a ellos, donde la Hyuga hizo uso de su conocimiento sobre el sistema de seguridad, para mover la cámara y estos pudieran verlos.

-¿Pero como haremos para que lleguen a nosotros?—Pregunto Sasuke mirando por la pantalla a los tres y después a Hinata.

-Necesito de romper un código de seguridad para activar los micrófonos—Respondió la Hyuga, dando un par de tecleos. Haciendo que se abriera una ventana emergente donde estaban algunos comandos.

El Uchiha miraba sorprendido el talento de la chica delante de él; esa genuina dedicación y talento que llevaba. Honestamente no esperaba menos de la Hyuga.

Le vio teclear, y colocar comando tras comando hasta que apareció la advertencia de que los micrófonos estaban activos.

-¿M-Me escuchan?—Dijo por el micrófono.

- _¡Fuerte y claro!—_ Le respondió Naemi.

-Bien… Ahm…- La Hyuga no supo que más decir.

- _¡Tengo un plan para llegar de una maldita vez al estacionamiento!—_ Se escucho de nueva cuenta a la menor.

-Habla—Ordeno Sasuke, inclinándose sobre Hinata para poder hablar. Provocando por reacción de la Hyuga ponerse roja ante la cercanía. Como sino hubiese sido suficiente cuando estaban por los conductos…

 _-No tenemos más remedio que usar los elevadores normales—_ Dijo.— _Ya no tenemos más tiempo, ya vimos como esta la ciudad, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que los edificios se llenen… ¡Tenemos que arriesgarnos a usarlos!—_

 _-¡¿Cómo que ya vieron como esta la ciudad?!—_ Dijo Sakura un poco alterada por escuchar esas palabras.— _¡¿Qué significa eso?!—_

Naruto trato de tranquilizarla. Honestamente no sabia como decirle que la Ciudad entera estaba en un estado de caos y que era muy posible que muchas otras parte estuvieran llenas de esas cosas, puesto que por la forma en la que reacciono la joven medico, significaba que su Familia o alguien importante para ella, vivía en Konoha… a diferencia suya que sabia que sus Padres estaban de vacaciones lejos de Konoha.

-Entiendo—Respondió Sasuke.—Sigan las instrucciones de Hinata entonces para que lleguen aquí—

- _Es mejor que nos veamos todos en un solo punto—_ Intervino nuevamente la rubia.— _Si mis amigos están…_

-Tus amigos están cerca de nosotros—Respondió Hinata, habiendo captado al otro pequeño grupito por las cámaras.—S-Sigan por ese pasillo y a la derecha—Indico la Hyuga a los otros tres.

- _Esto es escalofriante—_ Se escucho decir a Kiba.

- _Lo se—_ Apoyo Ino el comentario, quien venia muy cerca de Sai y de Kiba.

- _Gracias por la ayuda, Señorita Hyuga—_ Agradeció Sai ante la instrucción.

- _En ese caso—_ Naemi contuvo la alegría de saber que seguían bien sus amigos.— _Dinos como llegar aun elevador cercano para todos, y los veremos ahí. Es mejor apresurarnos, antes de que otra cosa suceda—_

-E-Esta bien—Hinata comenzó a moverse por las cámaras hasta que encontró un elevador. Pero la vista que ofrecia, no le gustaba en lo más minimo.

La cámara señalaba a algunas de esas criaturas devorando gustosos a uno de los trabajadores que parecía haber tenido el mismo plan que ellos de usar el elevador. Pero por lo visto… no conto con suerte de llegar.

-N-Naemi… no creo que—Sus palabras quedaron en su garganta cuando vieron que los tres ya no estaban. Al tratar de buscarlos, vio que escapaban de otro grupo de zombies. Ese grupo los estaba llevando lejos del elevador y de ellos.

Sai llamo a la puerta de la habitación de seguridad, donde Sasuke les abrió, y después reactivo la cerradura y coloco los seguros que reforzaban la puerta.

-¡¿Dónde están los demás?!—Pregunto Ino al como Hinata se movia por las cámaras.

-E-Estan yendo hacia el otro extremo… No dejan de salir—Dijo nerviosa y muy preocupada por los demás que seguían corriendo de esas cosas que iban saliendo de cada pasillo.

-¡¿No hay nada que puedas hacer?!—Pregunto Kiba al ver a su amiga moverse por los pasillos.

-Yo… no… no puedo hacer nada, solo controlar las cámaras y los parlantes—Siguio dando tecleos, y presionando el mouse, para seguirles el paso a los tres.

- _¡Hinata! ¡Ustedes váyanse por el elevador, ya veremos nosotros como llegamos al sotano!—_ Pidió Naemi en medio de su carrera, deseando que la Hyuga siguiera escuchando.

 _-¡¿Acaso tienes un plan?! ¡Digo, por el modo en que has ordenado eso!—_ Regaño Haruno, entre su enfado y el miedo.

- _¡A-Algo así!—_ Respondió la rubia.

 _-¡No tenemos opción! ¡Ya los alcanzaremos! ¡Naemi dijo que ya no tenemos tiempo!—_ Apoyo Naruto, sacando el arma de su funda y quitando el seguro en caso que fuera necesario disparar.

-¡Tengan mucho—¡.—La voz de Hinata ya no pudo escucharse, puesto que en cuestión de segundos la luz del edificio se fue. Unas luces rojas se encendieron en los pasillos dando un ambiente mucho más espeluznante.

-¿Qué carajo ha sido eso?—Pregunto Kiba.

-No me digas que esa es la energía de respaldo en caso de que los generadores fallen—Inquirio Sasuke, deseando por primera vez en toda su vida equivocarse.

-Si… lo es—Respondió la Hyuga.

-¡¿Cómo que los generadores han fallado?!—Pregunto de nueva cuenta el castaño.

-S-Si ha pasado algo en donde están los ge-generadores… O si esta p-pasando algo en ese lugar… No tendremos mucho tiempo hasta que la energía se agote—Respondió Hinata poniéndose de pie.

-Esto es maravillo—Gruño el Uchiha con sarcasmo.

* * *

 _ **¡Y al fin los planetas se alinearon y yo pude terminar! Lamento no haber hecho actualización antes, o dar señales de vida (?) Pero de verdad que no podía escribir nada ;_;**_

 _ **Me la pase luchando contra el documento, mi sequía mental y mi demás cosillas que al final esto es lo mejorcito que he podido sacar...**_

 _ **En serió, de verdad lamento mucho la demora ;_;**_

 _ **¡Pero ya saben que digo siempre! ¡Mejor tarde que nunca! (?)**_

 _ **En fin~**_

 _ **Espero que siga gustando la historia, y todo lo que se vendra~ ¿Lograran salvarse o terminaran por ser comida de no muertos?**_  
 _ **¡Averígualo en el siguiente episodio! ^^**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_ (づ ᴖ ɜ ᴖ)づ


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke iba dirigiendo al pequeño grupo. En medio de los pasillos alumbrados pobremente por esas luces rojas, que según su experiencia, solo significaban que las cosas ya iban muy mal, puesto que esas luces indicaban que la fuente de energía que había mantenido alumbrados los pasillos y brindando energía a todo el edificio como cualquier otro día, estaba fallando. Y eso solo decía en pocas palabras: El tiempo se termina.

Honestamente el ambiente se sentía mucho mejor cuando todas las luces estaban encendidas y daban una sensación de más seguridad, pero ahora con esas luces rojas sentía el ambiente más tenso y terrorífico.

Detrás, iba la Hyuga, diciéndole en suaves susurros hacia donde deberían de ir para llegar a ese elevador más cercano. Añadiendo como dato, su voz le tranquilizaba en cierta medida.

Detrás de ella, iba Ino, le seguía Sai y como final venia Kiba. El castaño sostenía en sus temblorosas manos el teclado que había arrancado de las computadoras de seguridad, no considero que se lo fueran a cobrar o que continuara siendo de utilidad, además que una de las muchas cosas que estaba aplicando era la de: "Cualquier cosa puede ser un arma" Si bien no eran las mejores armas del mundo o las que él quisiera, le valían para defenderse.  
Aparte de que estaba seguro de que no encontraría maletines o estantes donde estuviese un arma brillando y él la pudiera meter a su infinito inventario.

Unos metros más adelante, se vislumbraron las luces de los elevadores, de igual modo, se vieron a esas dos criaturas que se continuaban comiendo a uno de los empleados. El sonido el masticar, de arrancar la piel y comérsela como si fuera lo más delicioso de la faz de la tierra no tardaron en escucharse en medio de ese pasillo silencioso.

Sasuke tomo la macana con fuerza, a pesar del miedo, se sentía listo para ir y dejar fuera de combate a esas dos cosas que estaban más delante. Sin embargo, Kiba se puso a su altura, dando a entender que contaba con él para no enfrentar solo a esas cosas. En parte dio gracias internamente de su ayuda, solo esperaba que el castaño supiera moverse y no terminara por ser el siguiente a quien esos dos devoraran.

Kiba de su lado, no se sentía tan listo como lo podría estar Sasuke. Si bien siempre habría imaginado el escenario en su cabeza cada que la pantalla de carga del juego de zombis que jugaba aparecía; siempre imaginando que haría él en esa situación. Más sin embargo, una cosa es imaginar lo que harías y otra muy distinta es lo que harías cuando el momento llegara. Puesto que al imaginarlo, no sientes la adrenalina, el miedo, el picor en las manos mientras sostienes el arma que puede salvar tu vida, y el olor de la muerte que alertaba al más mínimo error.

Estaba seguro que los extremos del teclado quedarían marcados en sus palmas, por la fuerza en la que lo sostenía.

-¿Estás listo?—Susurro el pelinegro.

-Listo—Respondió el castaño, pasando saliva incómodamente por la garganta seca.

Sasuke avanzo primero, apresurando el paso y haciendo que sus pisadas sonaran más fuerte por el pasillo, atrayendo la atención de esas criaturas. Apenas detectaron los sonidos, dejaron de comerse al empleado, para posar su atención en la nueva, fresca y viva carne que corría hacia ellos.

Ambas criaturas gritaron al mismo tiempo, y sus desgarradores gritos les hicieron dudar de la valentía que tenían, pero ya estaban a pocos metros de ambos, ya no podían arrepentirse.

Sasuke blandió la macana con toda su fuerza contra la cabeza del zombi, misma que se estrelló contra la pared cercana, permitiendo escuchar que algo se rompía. Pero sin saber si fue la macana o alguna otra cosa.

Inuzuka hizo el mismo movimiento con el teclado, aplicando de igual modo toda la fuerza que le fue posible al ataque. La magnitud fue tal, que las teclas salieron volando de sus lugares. Algunas incluso manchadas con la sangre de esa cosa.

Pero las cosas no terminaron ahí. Los chicos siguieron apaleando contra el suelo a esas cosas hasta que se aseguraron de que ya no pudieran moverse.  
Había sido un descargue bueno de emociones al dejarse llevar e ignorar el hecho de que antes esas cosas eran humanas y la consciencia les carcomiera por lo que hicieron.

-¡Andando!—Regaño Sasuke quien al darse la vuelta para ver a las chicas y a Sai. Los tres se llevaron un susto al ver la sangre salpicada sobre la ropa, el rostro y manos del moreno. De mismo modo fue para Kiba.

-Tomen, y limpien la sangre de sus rostros. Mientras no sepamos qué tan agresivo es el virus, es mejor no tener nada de sangre sobre las ropas o cualquier parte del cuerpo—Dicho eso, Sai les lanzo un pequeño paquete de toallas húmedas.

Las chicas avanzaron juntas y casi corriendo por en medio de los chicos y esas cosas, hasta que llegaron al elevador. Ino tenía un estomago más "fuerte", ya que durante sus estudios habían visto cosas como esas de gente muerta y con intestinos fuera del cuerpo, y entre muchas otras cositas más.  
Hinata también tenía un estomago fuerte, desde pequeña pasaba sus tiempos libres en las farmacéuticas de la Familia y había presenciado alguna que otra cosa fuerte de igual modo. Fue "fácil" pasar por donde estaba ese empleado, y esas dos cosas, eso claro sí ninguna de esas cosas se levantaba, puesto que el olor a sangre y putrefacción llenaron el pasillo casi de inmediato. Como si esos zombis fueran de esos insectos que al ser aplastados, desprenden un maloliente aroma.

Sasuke y Kiba terminaron de pasarse las toallitas húmedas por la cara, cuello y manos y dejaron los papeles a su suerte por el piso. De mismo modo se retiraron algunas prendas de ropa; en el caso de Sasuke se liberó del saco negro que uso para tratar de remover las manchas de sangre. Era un desperdicio para una ropa tan cara.  
Kiba se retiró la playera que llevaba ese día para dejarse una playera de tirantes anchos que usaba siempre bajo su ropa. Una costumbre que pocas veces relucía.

No sintieron culpa al arrojar los papeles al suelo, ya que, no creían que unos simples papeles fuesen hacer alguna diferencia teniendo en cuenta todo lo demás que estaba regado por el suelo.

* * *

Lejos de ese pandemonio que se habían vuelto las empresas Hyuga; el resto de la cuidad no estaba en mejores estados.

Itachi y Neji, que iban en autos blindados y protegidos fuertemente, veían por las ventas como la gente se mataba entre ella. Desde aquellos que solo buscaban defenderse de los no muertos, hasta aquellos que mataban a los "no infectados" para salvarse. El auto se detuvo de golpe, permitiendo que las moto-patrullas que les cuidaban se adelantaran.

Itachi vio a una mujer fuera del auto, que tendía su mano hacia ellos, como si supiera que la estaban viendo. Vio el miedo de esa mujer en sus ojos llorosos, y se sintió tentado a abrir la puerta y ayudarla, pero apenas colocar su mano para abrir la puerta, una de esas cosas se lanzó sobre ella, mordiendo su cuello, justo en la yugular.

-No podías ayudarla—Dijo Neji, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del Uchiha.

-¿Qué demonios es todo esto?—Pregunto indirectamente, antes de hacer puño la mano y golpear sus piernas.

-Ni idea—Respondió el Hyuga, mirando por su ventana. Quería ser igual que Itachi y mantenerse calmo ante la situación que la cuidad estaba enfrentando, pero era demasiado difícil ver tanta muerte en sus alrededores.

Ver a niños, mujeres embarazadas, adultos mayores, y demás personas corriendo en busca de ayuda o tratando de salvarse de esas cosas a como diera lugar. Ver todo eso, ver esa genuina desesperación en toda la población que estaba bajo los sectores afectados, le hacía dar gracias a toda entidad posible de haber nacido en una cuna de plata que justamente en esos momentos les estaba salvando la vida.

Pero aunque estuviera a salvo por ese momento, no dejaba de pensar en Hinata y en si estaría bien. La sola idea de pensar que fue comida… o que, alguien la sacrifico para salvarse a sí mismo le enfermaba y le hacía dar vuelcos el estómago y el corazón. Eso le hacía ver al Uchiha a su lado, y cuestionarse, si él sufría enormemente por Hinata que solo era su "prima", que sentiría él sabiendo que su hermano estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Sin duda, era algo que ninguno quería si quiera pensar.

Habían llegado hasta los edificios Uchiha que eran protegidos por barreras de contención con los símbolos de la Familia en cuestión. Había fuerzas especiales armadas que vigilaban que nadie entrara, así como los que manejaban sustancias peligrosas en sus trajes llamativos de un blanco y amarillo brillante.

Algunas personas suplicaban ayuda, pero los militares lanzaban balas al aire para espantar a los pocos humanos que llegaban y tiraban a la cabeza a los infectados que trataban de entrar. Todo era una completa locura tras esas barras de contención.

Apenas ellos pudieron pasar, las barreras parecieron sellarse tras su llegada y los hombres armados empezaron a moverse de manera diferente.

Los dos chicos, bajaron del auto, y apenas estar fuera, fue desinfectado y analizados rigurosamente bajo la mano de los de sustancias peligrosas y algunos médicos. Con ello, fueron llevados directo y sin escalas hacia el último piso de los edificios, donde al entrar al despacho del Patriarca Uchiha, se vieron rodeados de un grupo de la S.W.A.T.

Ninguno tenía la menor idea de que pasaba, o porque estaban ya esas barreras o de que hacía ese grupo en la oficina del Padre de Itachi.

Si bien, el primogénito Uchiha sabía que sus empresas estaban diseñadas para resistir múltiples ataques, no llego a pensar que estarían listas para enfrentar esa clase de desastres. Puesto que esas barreras no habían sido hechas a la carrera, sino, todo lo contrario. Además de eso, ver a los militares moverse diferente tras su llegada, el equipo S.W.A.T, y que hubiese un helicóptero además del de las empresas de su Familia, le hacían cuestionarse si ese desastre ya había sido planeado o si su Padre tuvo un ataque de locura, donde quiso invertir en un sistema aprueba de pandemias.

-¡Itachi!—En cuanto piso el casi centro de la oficina, uno de esos uniformados hombres le abrazo con fuerza. Dejando el susodicho confundido. — ¡Que alegría me da verte!—

El uniformado SWAT se alejó de él, para retirarse el casco y permitirle ver quien era. Itachi sonrió con alivio.

-Shisui, ¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunto apenas identificarlo. —Lo último que supe de ti era que estabas en…

-Un comando especial—Sonrió. —Me reclutaron hace unos años, y ahora soy líder de brigada—Menciono orgulloso de su trabajo.

-Siento interrumpir tan hermoso momento, Itachi, pero necesitamos respuestas ahora mismo—Dijo/Exigió saber Neji.

-¿Sabes algo, Shisui?—Ambos chicos miraron al "más alto", esperando que pudiera darles alguna información que ellos no conocieran.

-Bueno… sobre eso mismo iba a hablar—Se hizo a un lado, a su vez que señalaba al escritorio. Dio una orden a uno de sus compañeros de equipo que estaba cerca, mismo que se acercó hasta el teléfono encima del escritorio y presiono un botón.

- _Ahora que han llegado, tengo que decirles algo… a los dos—_ Esa era la voz del Padre de Itachi.— _No creímos que actuarían tan rápido, pero lo han hecho y ahora Konoha les pertenece… o al menos les pertenecerá en algunas horas más—_

-¿De que está hablando, Padre?—Dijo Itachi, acercándose al escritorio. Neji le secundo, mientras que Shisui daba órdenes a sus compañeros de irse alistando.

- _Había un grupo de protestantes que robaron una vacuna experimental. Una vacuna en la que trabajábamos con los Hyuga. Esta vacuna buscaba prevenir el cáncer… sin embargo salió mal. Debido a las distintas alergias y otros síntomas. —_ Contaba el Hombre, como si fuera una historia que se volvía espeluznante por algún motivo. — _Hicieron algo para que la vacuna se hiciera un virus que mutara al grado que está ahora… No sabemos que fue y no lo averiguaremos por el momento. Itachi… Tú y Neji deben de subirse al helicóptero y venir hacia la zona segura antes de que el virus sea incontrolable y se deban de tomar medidas más drásticas… así mismo también deben de…_

Sin embargo, la interrupción de su hijo fue inminente. Y esta fue causada por un fuerte golpe hecho contra el escritorio.

-Perdona, Padre… Pero… Pero esto no tiene sentido, si ya sabían que habían robado la vacuna y que esta mutaba, ¡¿Por qué hacer el evento en las empresas Hyuga?! ¡¿Por qué enviarnos a Sasuke y a mí?! ¡Sabiendo el peligro en el que estábamos!—Era inevitable que su tono saliera más agresivo, después de todo lo que su Padre narraba y de todo lo que vieron de camino a las empresas. No estaba con el mejor de los humores y menos para aguantar los caprichos de su Padre. ¿Acaso su Padre esperaba que subiera al helicóptero así como así? ¿Sin su hermano?

- _¡No desafíes mi autoridad, Itachi! ¡Ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer!—_ Y su Padre tampoco decidió medir su tono de voz.

-No me iré de aquí sin mi hermano, y estoy seguro que Neji no se ira tampoco de aquí sin Hinata—Espeto con todo el respeto que le quedaba hacia su progenitor.

- _Ya te dije que subas a ese helicóptero y vengas a la zona segura—_ Casi podía escucharse el rechinido de los dientes de su Padre.

-Y yo te dije que no me iré sin él—Itachi paso detrás del escritorio para sentarse. —Me quedare aquí hasta que él llegue, y es lo último que diré—En ese momento se intercambió una mirada con Neji, queriendo asegurarse de que el Hyuga compartía su misma decisión de quedarse hasta que llegaran los otros dos faltantes.

- _¡No es hora de que empieces con tu rebeldía de…!—_ Itachi colgó a su Padre, evitando que continuara con su regaño que no le harían cambiar de dictamen.

Shisui sonrió, sabía que nadie en todo el mundo le haría cambiar su opinión si Sasuke estaba en el medio. No importaba quien fuera, incluso si esas personas eran sus propios Padres, para Itachi, siempre estaba primero su querido hermano menor.

-Bien caballeros, a partir de este momento, serviremos a Itachi Uchiha. ¿Alguna duda o queja?—Sonrió hacia sus compañeros de equipo. —No se preocupen por la paga, este hombre nos puede costear meses de sueldo—

Ninguno de sus compañeros pareció oponerse. Si su líder estaba en acuerdo y aseguraba de ese modo que les pagarían meses de salario, no tenían ninguna queja. Eran hombres fieles a su líder además de eso.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Sasuke?—Pregunto Shisui una vez que Itachi había colgado a su Padre.

-Sasuke y Hinata estaban dentro de los edificios Hyuga cuando nos sacaron a Neji y a mí a la carrera… Creí que los dos estarían en el auto pero—Respondió Itachi, rememorando los hechos de hacía unas horas.

-Sospechoso—Se escuchó decir de uno de los uniformados. Itachi vio de reojo al mismo que hablo, y él también había tenido ese pensamiento. Pero no iba a ponerse a divagar nada, no al menos por ese momento.

-Le pedimos a un oficial que está con ellos que les trajera a las empresas Uchiha—Dijo Neji.

-Los oficiales de Konoha son muy serviciales—Soltó con un ligero tono despreciativo Shisui. Él había trabajo antes en la comisaría de Konoha, y una cosa que sabía, era que esos oficiales no eran del todo serviciales. Aunque las cosas quizá hayan cambiado desde que él renuncio.

-Shisui… ¿Qué más te ordeno mi Padre?—Pregunto un muy serio Uchiha que le miraba desde el escritorio. Era más claro que el agua de manantial, que su Padre y los altos mandos de los Hyuga ocultaban algo.

-Kuro, la carpeta—Ordeno al mismo uniformado que se retiraba el casco para dejar al libre una cabellera blanca, pero lo que sin duda destaco de ese equiparado, -además de lo joven que lucía-, eran esos ojos rojos como la sangre.

-Nos ordenaron evacuar a Uchiha Itachi y Hyuga Neji, así como también evacuar a Hatake Kakashi—Kuro dejo una carpeta negra delante de Itachi, donde venía la orden exacta y todos los papeles relacionados a esa misión.—Sabemos que Hatake fue un investigador que trabajo para las Empresas Hyuga y Uchiha durante los años de alianza que ambas tenían. Sin embargo, hasta hace dos años exigió su renuncia de ambas empresas y ahora es un simple profesor en la Universidad de Konoha—Trato de resumir toda la información de esas hojas y la que les habían brindado.

-¿Él sabe algo de esto? ¿La vacuna y su mutación?—Pregunto Neji, tomando una hoja donde salía la información base del hombre en cuestión. Había incluso una fotografía de Hatake, sujeta a la hoja con un clip.

Neji juraría que había visto a ese hombre antes. Ese cabello gris, y esa extraña moda de usar siempre un cubre bocas personalizado que le cubría demás la cara, no eran muy usuales de ver. Incluso si trabaja como un científico en las empresas Hyuga.

-Según se nos dijo, fue uno de los colaboradores de la vacuna, sin embargo, él no quiso ayudar en estabilizar los componentes—Respondió el albino. —Él decidió mejor trabajar en una especie de antídoto o algo así, realmente no nos dieron demasiados detalles sobre su trabajo, solo que era de vital importancia evacuarlo junto ustedes dos. El problema es que no sabemos dónde está… según teníamos entendido estaría dando clases el día de hoy en la Universidad, pero cuando fuimos por él, resulto que no había asistido a trabajar—

-Cosa extraña, porque según supimos en un profesor muy dedicado y nunca había faltado en los dos años que ha dado clase, quizá solo llegaba tarde, pero siempre asistía—Dijo Shisui.—No pudimos continuar con la búsqueda cuando tu Padre nos obligó a venir aquí y esperar a que ustedes llegaran—

-¿Y cómo piensan encontrarlo?—Pregunto Neji, dejando la hoja base de Hatake otra vez en el escritorio.

-Inteligencia nos dijo que tiene una "base", en unas bodegas por la zona céntrica de Konoha—Dijo Kuro. —Es posible que se esté escondiendo ahí, sino, dentro de 24hrs, se iniciara el rastreo por las cámaras de la ciudad—

-¿Se sabe cómo inicio todo esto?—Dijo el Hyuga. Provocando que un silencio incomodo surgiera de los SWAT presentes. Shisui suspiro con ganas, a veces odiaba saber demasiado.

-Se sabe que algunas personas… Hombres, mujeres… Incluso supimos de un niño—Le respondió Shisui. —Se hicieron estallar para liberar el virus en forma de gas—

-Tenemos entendido que una persona puede infectarse por el gas azul o por una mordida directa de una de esas cosas—Apoyo Kuro. —De igual modo, según Hiashi Hyuga, dijo que el virus iría mutando conforme pasaran las horas o con forme el infectado se alimentara… realmente no se tiene muy claro, pero eso fue lo que nos dijo—

-Es por eso que Padre quería que nos marcháramos ya—Razono Itachi. — ¿Saben cuánto tiempo tenemos antes que el virus empiece a mutar más?—

-Un estimado es 24 a 48 horas. Después de eso, no se sabe bien que pasara, solo que el virus será más agresivo y que será más difícil matar a esas cosas—Volvió a hablar Shisui.

Itachi y Neji se intercambiaron miradas, ambos preocupados. Había sido un completo milagro poder entablar conversación con Sasuke hacía rato, pero ahora que la Cuidad estaba mucho más consumida por el caos, no creían que la comunicación fuese a funcionar. Itachi dirigió su mirada a Shisui, que comprendió exactamente lo que quería decirle.

-Bien equipo, vamos a dividirnos—Ordeno el Uchiha. —Un equipo ira en búsqueda de Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga, el segundo equipo ira en busca de Hatake Kakashi. ¿Tú y Neji estarán bien si les dejamos solos?—

-Conozco estas empresas como la palma de mi mano… se bien cómo usarlas para mantener este lugar seguro hasta su regreso—Le respondió con mucha seguridad a Shisui. Casi podría añadir que se sintió ligeramente ofendido.

-Yo solo decía—Sonrió divertido el contrario Uchiha. —No quiero venir a rescatarte—

-Ya veremos quien rescatara a quien—Espeto Itachi, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho.

-Oh, antes de que lo olvide… Kuro, dales una radio—Ordeno al albino. Mismo que empezó a rebuscar en los bolsillos de su traje, hasta dar con una de las radios que ellos parecían cargar. —Están sintonizadas con nuestras radios, cualquier cosa nos mantendremos informados—

Shisui dio la orden. El equipo que el comandaría, iría en busca de Sasuke y Hinata; mientras que Kuro y el resto, usarían el helicóptero para ir a busca a Hatake.

Itachi observo la radio, y después a Shisui. El otro Uchiha se terminaba de alistar para salir.

-Activare las defensas de este y los 5 pisos abajo, avísame cuando estén cerca. —Dijo Itachi, encendiendo la PC del escritorio donde estaba. Shisui afirmo, y salió sin mediar más palabra con ellos.

Kuro salió de igual modo rumbo al helicóptero, dejando solos a Neji e Itachi.

-Se ve que confías mucho en él—Dijo Neji, antes de escuchar la voz de la IA, anunciando que el cierre de su piso y los otros cinco era activado.

-Shisui es como un hermano para mí y Sasuke—Respondió Itachi, dando algunos tecleos más y abriendo un cajón del escritorio. —Le confiaría mi vida—

Neji no objeto nada antes de ver como Itachi apuntaba un pequeño control remoto hacia un cuadro ubicado al lado opuesto a la salida del helipuerto. El cuadro fue sustituido por múltiples pantallas pequeñas que iban mostrando los alrededores del edificio y algunos pisos del mismo.

Las barreras de contención seguían en su lugar, algunas manchadas de sangre, sin embargo, lo más notorio era que ya no estaba ningún militar ni los de desechos peligrosos. En su lugar, había camiones que salían de las empresas. Itachi estaba seguro que su Padre tuvo algo que ver con eso.

Los dos se quedaron mirando las pantallas hasta que el camión característico de los SWAT salió de las empresas.

Algo olía mal… Y no eran los cadáveres que rodeaban el edificio. Tal cual como había dicho Kuro antes... Todo eso sonaba muy sospechoso.

* * *

Regresando a las empresas, el pequeño grupo había llegado hasta su destino. El estacionamiento estaba en una completa soledad, tanto que cada paso que daban hacia un eco terrible. No había ni una sola luz, permitiendo que todo ese espacio se hundiera en una oscuridad total.

-¿Dónde está tu auto?—Pregunto Sasuke hacia la Hyuga. Cada uno de ellos saco su móvil, usando la linterna del aparato para empezar a guiarse por ese lugar.

-Tiene que estar cerca—Respondió la Hyuga. Tanto ella, como Sasuke e Ino empezaron a moverse, dejando un poco más atrás a los otros dos.

-¿Dónde estará? ¿Crees que este bien?—Pregunto Kiba a Sai. El castaño no evitaba preocuparse por su amiga, aunque supiera que había un oficial con ella, seguía sin sentirse tranquilo.

-Es lista… Sabe tanto de estos temas como nosotros, sabrá que hacer—Dijo Sai lo más suave posible para tranquilizar a Kiba. Aunque el también estuviera preocupado, prefería concentrarse en la idea de que estaría bien.

Apenas avanzaron un par de lugares, llegaron hasta el auto de la Hyuga. Hinata evito usar el control de la alarma, y uso la llave del auto para disminuir el sonido del desactivar.

-¿Por qué no llegan?—Pregunto Ino, mirando y apuntando con su móvil lo más lejos que la luz del aparato permitía.

Kiba le siguió, apuntando de igual modo, esperando a los últimos tres llegaran. Pero pasados el minuto ninguno hacia su aparición. Sai de su lado, empezó por pasearse por el auto. Un auto costoso y del año, pero pequeño si se tomaba en cuenta a las personas que lo deberían abordar. Tan solo con los presentes ya sería demasiado apretado irse. Había varios autos más, pero era una apuesta peligrosa querer tomar uno de ellos. Eso si pensaba que el resto de los autos tenían alarma como el auto de la Hyuga.

-¿Qué ocurre?—Pregunto Sasuke al otro peli-negro, que se había quedado viendo el auto con la mirada pérdida.

-El auto es pequeño—Respondió Sai.

-¿Quieres robar alguno?—Ante la pregunta de Sasuke, Sai le observo sorprendido. Sin embargo, no negó la idea y dejo un silenció que otorgo una respuesta. —No estaría mal, a fin de cuentas, dudo mucho que alguno de los dueños de estos autos vayan a quejarse por robo—

Aunque la idea era buena, ninguno de ellos había robado un auto antes y no es como que supieran encender uno sin las llaves. Además del asunto con la alarma que alertaría su posición.

-¿Ocurre algo?—Hinata se acercó a ambos después de acompañar a Kiba e Ino mirando la puerta esperando que salieran.

-Robaremos un auto—Simplifico Sai su respuesta a la Hyuga.

-¿Q-Que? ¿P-Por qué?—La chica se puso nerviosa.

-¿No es claro? No cabremos en tu auto… Bueno, eso si los otros tres llegan con vida—Respondió Sasuke.

-¡No digas esas cosas, imbécil!—Regaño Kiba a la distancia. Ya estaba demasiado irritado con lo que sucedía en su entorno, como para que Sasuke dijera esas cosas. —Como digas otro comentario así, juro que—

-¿Qué? Tenemos que ver las cosas como son. Ellos bien podrían estar en camino o bien podrían ya estar muertos… Todo puede pasar en estas situaciones, ¿cierto, experto Mata zombis?—Se defendió el Uchiha.

-¡Si estuviéramos en una película, ten por seguro que tu serías el egoísta que muere de la peor forma!—Kiba se había acercado peligrosamente a Sasuke, pero Sai se puso en medio de ambos. Empezando por contener a Kiba. Dejando de ese modo a Hinata que contuviera a Sasuke.

-¡En lugar de amenazarme, deberías de implorarme para que considere salvarte!—Advirtió el Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke!—Dijo Hinata. — ¡N-No es momento de pelear!—Pidió la Hyuga, mirando a Sasuke a los ojos. El moreno solo bufo molesto, rodando los ojos para acompañar su enfado.

-Hazle caso a tu novia—Dijo Kiba como último, antes de que Sai le diera un fuerte tirón a la oreja.

-Tú también compórtate—Le regaño Sai. —No estamos para empezar a pelear—

Ino había pasado de esa pequeña disputa cuando empezó por escuchar sonidos extraños que provenían de las escaleras. La puerta no dejaba escuchar esos sonidos con mejor claridad, pero lo que provenía de ella no parecía gustarle en lo más mínimo.

Kiba se acercó a ella junto a Sai cuando vieron que empezaba a perder su color de piel y volverse pálida del miedo.

-Oye—Kiba sujeto su hombro, antes de que los sonidos le hicieran prestar atención a la puerta también.

Los sonidos se hicieron más fuertes, atrayendo la atención de todos, poniéndolos en estado de alerta. Así estuvieron por eternos segundos, hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Naemi salió por la puerta, seguida de inmediato por Sakura, dejando al final a Naruto que apenas atravesar la puerta, cerró la misma con fuerza.

-¡CORRAN!—Grito a la distancia la rubia, haciendo que los demás reaccionaran.

Hinata se apresuró a su auto, junto a Sasuke y los demás.

-¡Yo conduzco!—Dijo el Uchiha tomando las llaves de las manos de la Hyuga.

Sasuke abrió la puerta del piloto y entro al auto, encendiéndolo. Hinata se subió del lado del copiloto, mientras que Kiba, Sai e Ino veían el modo de subirse al auto.

-¡Primero entramos nosotros, y ustedes se van en nuestras piernas!—Casi ordeno el castaño una vez que Sakura y Naemi habían llegado con ellos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!—Grito Ino ante la idea.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para discutir, sube ahora!—Ordeno Sakura a su amiga. Ino la observo con el ceño fruncido, con la clara intención de protestar, pero apenas la observo con detenimiento, no evito alarmarse un poco. Tenía unas pequeñas manchas de sangre sobre sus mejillas y el uniforme, mismo que ahora estaba incompleto, ya que no llevaba la parte superior del uniforme, dejando solamente la blusa de tirantes verde que usaba bajo el mismo.

Así mismo, sus ojos analizaron a la otra rubia. Ella tenía sangre sobre sus piernas y algunas mismas manchas sobre la piel expuesta de sus brazos. Muchas otras veces había visto a Sakura con algunas manchas de sangre sobre sus ropas, era un gaje de su trabajo, pero, por extraño que sonara, verla de ese modo le preocupo demasiado.

La dejo en shock por las cosas que seguramente debió hacer para llegar hasta con ellos. Ella misma había visto lo que Sasuke y Kiba hicieron para abrirse paso, y no había sido una escena bonita.

-¡Dense prisa!—Presiono el moreno, al ver que Ino no se movía y solo se quedaba clavaba a su lugar.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que el oficial Uzumaki había llegado y abordado el auto, esperando a que ellas subieran. El oficial llevaba el uniforme más lleno de sangre que las otras dos y la ropa movida, señal de algún forcejeo.

-¡Date prisa y sube!—Ordeno de nuevo la peli-rosa a su amiga, empujándola para que abordara el auto.

Ino subió, con dificultad claramente. Sakura le segundo, y finalmente iba Naemi. Pero para evitar más que los demás fuesen apretados, cosa que en esas circunstancias no importaba demasiado, Hinata jalo a la rubia para que se fuera con ella sobre sus piernas.

Apenas Naemi abordara de ese modo, el eco que hizo la puerta al romperse alerto a Sasuke de presionar el acelerador a fondo si era necesario.

Las llantas chillaron contra el asfalto del estacionamiento cuando Sasuke arranco, dejando detrás una estela de humo y el rastro de las llantas.

Observo por el espejo retrovisor, y vio a muchas de esas cosas que se movían a su dirección, tratando de alcanzarlos con desesperación. Hinata observo a esas cosas por su propio espejo, y se puso demasiado nerviosa.

-¡S-Si vamos a salir, tienes que tomar velocidad!—Dijo la Hyuga. — ¡Debes atravesar el vidrio de contención esta que a la salida!—

Sasuke le observo de reojo por menos de un segundo, maldiciendo internamente la seguridad del edificio.

-¡¿Por qué tiene tanta seguridad el edificio?!—Grito la Yamanaka, envuelta en el terror de que esas cosas los alcanzaran.

Nadie le respondió, puesto que todos empezaron a prepararse para el impacto que daría el auto en menos tiempo del que terminas de leer esto, contra el vidrió de contención que les separaba de su libertad.

* * *

 _ **Merezco que me golpeen, lo merezco más de lo que creo (?) No quería demorar el capitulo, enserio que no ; ; Pero no podía avanzar demasiado... Mi inspiración me traicionaba cuando menos lo quería y cuando menos lo pensé, ya había pasado más de dos semanas sin mis señales de vida...**_

 _ **Mil perdones por la demora ; ;**_

 _ **Pero regresando a la historia, (que es algo que debo resaltar (?)), es al otro OC que aparece. Algunos ya lo conocen y otros no. Pero ese querido OC llamado Kuro, ha salido en otro fic que escribí, solo que aquí ha reencarnado en un ser que hará el bien... O eso creo.**_

 _ **Ya para no hacer más larga las notas de autor (?). Ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por la demora, y espero que de verdad les este gustando esta historia que va avanzando un poco lento para mi gusto, pero no puedo presionar la trama.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer ^^**_

 _ **Att:**_

 _ **Midna-Nightly (づ ᴖ ɜ ᴖ)づ**_

PD:PD


	5. Chapter 5

**Ese mismo día… Horas atrás.**

-Despierta, vago—Dijo él pelinegro, dejando caer algo de agua caliente, -ojo, no hirviendo-, sobre la espalda de su colega que dormía plácidamente sobre su escritorio.

La respuesta del contrario había sido un sobre salto de la silla, acompañado de un fuerte grito agudo.

-¡¿Qué carajo?!—Respondió, sobando su espalda. — ¡Pudiste desgarrarme la jodida piel!—

-Ah… Creí que ya estaría fría, la deje 5 segundos en reposo después de que hirvió—Sonrió el pelinegro nuevamente, pero su sonrisa no duro demasiado sobre sus labios, cuando se dispuso a salir de la habitación. —Date prisa, que ya es tarde—Dicho eso ultimo salió de la habitación por completo.

-¡Oye, vuelve aquí!—Regaño el peli-gris a su amigo. Si es que se le puede seguir llamando amigo a alguien que rocía agua caliente sobre la espalda para despertarte. — ¿Qué hora es?—

-¡¿Importa?! ¡Ya es tarde!—Reprendió a la distancia. — ¡Date prisa o no voy a llevarte a la Universidad, Kakashi!—

-Las mañanas contigo son un pedazo de cielo—Respondió el Hatake, más para sí que para su compañero. Se fue retirando la ropa mojada y lanzándola a su suerte sobre el piso de su habitación.

Entró al baño, tomo una ducha con agua tibia. Salió, se vistió con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros al igual que sus zapatos; tomo su portafolios y salió de su habitación para ver a Obito sentado en la mesa del comedor, desayunando tranquilamente y con el móvil en manos.

-¿Y Naemi?—Pregunto Kakashi al notar que la joven no estaba en su lugar desayunando junto a ellos como siempre.

-Ya se fue—Respondió el pelinegro, sin apartar su vista del pequeño aparato.

Kakashi no respondió, y solo tomo su lugar para desayunar al lado de Obito. Los dos desayunaron en completo silencio. Nada fuera de lo normal para ellos.

Kakashi vivía con Obito y su hija, desde hacia casi 10 años. Ambos llevaban una relación amistosa, y muy clásica como los _roomates_. Después de todo, habían sido amigos desde muy pequeños, y aunque pasaron varios años sin verse, su amistad había prevalecido y su vínculo los hizo reunirse de nuevo. Aunque el escenario donde se volvieron a ver, no había sido el mejor de todos. Ya que ambos se habían visto después de varios años en el funeral de su mejor amiga en común… Rin.

Después de ese día, ambos se reunían cada fin de semana a charlar un rato y sobrellevar la muerte de su amiga. Fines de semana donde el peli-gris se fue enterando de muchos de los sucesos que había pasado su amigo. Entre ellos el de sus fallidos matrimonios.

Cada matrimonio que había tenido Obito Uchiha había sido un total fracaso. Su trabajo le mantenía tan consumido, que incluso llego a no llego a ser novedad para él, saber que su pareja en turno tuviera un amante o que le dejara por esa misma razón. ¿Quién se imaginaria que ser detective le consumiría tanto?

Pero la mala suerte no puede ser eterna.

-¿Por qué se fue tan temprano?—Pregunto Kakashi tras unos minutos donde comieron en silencio.

-Dijo que hoy era el evento de Ciencias de las empresas Hyuga, creí que irías tu como el profesor encargado del grupo o algo—Respondió Obito, dejando su móvil sobre la mesa para centrarse completamente en comer.

-Realmente, mis alumnos hicieron estallar un laboratorio y dejar al mismo edifico en cuarentena—Menciono ese pequeño detalle que por alguna razón no le había dicho a Obito.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que le hicieron estallar?! ¡¿Y qué carajo significa eso de que el edifico esta en cuarentena?!—Obito le observo, sorprendido y molesto a su vez. No sabía porque continuaba sorprendiéndole esa clase de detalles, sabiendo cómo era Kakashi y a lo que se dedicaba, -y amaba hacer-.

-Queríamos ver una reacción—Se excusó, encogiendo sus hombros el peli-gris que volvía a acomodarse el cubre bocas tras dar por terminado su desayuno. Recordando la razón de él porque no solía contarle nada sobre su trabajo o la clase de cosas que hacía.

Obito resoplo.

-Olvídalo, no quiero saberlo… Ve y cepilla tus dientes, yo recogeré aquí—Ordeno como toda una madre a su pequeño que no tenía en cuenta la hora que era para irse a clases.

-Voy mami—Respondió con diversión Kakashi, recibiendo una cuchara voladora que se estrelló contra su cabeza. Pero eso no le quito las pequeñas risas que escaparon de sus labios ante el comportamiento que tenía con su compañero.

* * *

Ya en el auto, Kakashi miraba por la ventanilla de su lado, haciendo que Obito recordara a un niño pequeño cuando no quiere ir a clases. Sonrió de medio lado ante lo cómico que era esa escena.

El semáforo de la calle donde iban marco el rojo y Obito se detuvo detrás de una camioneta. Aprovechando eso, empezó a buscar algo en su móvil de música. Ya estaba algo harto de escuchar la radio y la noticia de las empresas Hyuga y su feria. Más aparte que estaba empezando a odiar la estación por la música basura que estaban poniendo.

-¿Quieres escuchar algo en específico?—Pregunto a su compañero.

-Lo que gustes está bien para mí—Fue la corta respuesta que dio, mientras continuaba atento a lo que pasara por fuera del vehículo.

Mientras Obito seleccionaba algo, Kakashi se reincorporo sobre su asiento cuando vio a varias personas ir en sentido contrario a donde ellos iban. Todas corriendo desesperadas y en medio de gritos.

-¿Qué está pasando?—Soltó Kakashi, mientras trataba de ver algo desde su lugar.

Obito observo a las personas de su lado que también iban corriendo. Solo que unas le llamaron más la atención al verlas llenas de sangre y heridas. Estaba por abrir la puerta del auto y proporcionar ayuda como todo buen agente que era, pero Kakashi le freno.

-¡No salgas!—Le ordeno.

-¡¿Cómo que no salga?! ¡Esas personas necesitan ayuda!—Reclamo tratando de apartar a Hatake.

Fue en ese momento, donde un hombre abalanzo sobre otro, y le mordió en el cuello, justo a la yugular. Justo en la acera del lado de Obito, observaron como ese tipo se comía al otro que se retorcía de dolor bajo el cuerpo de este.

Otras dos llegaron, y se unieron al banquete que ese hombre les había servido con su cuerpo y sus gritos agónicos.

Pero no fue el único, de lado de Kakashi, a una mujer también se la estaban comiendo, incluso le arrancaron los brazos, provocando que la mujer muriera en cuestión de tiempo por el desangramiento.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que esta…?—No completo la pregunta cuando la camioneta que estaba delante de ellos, se echara de reversa, golpeando su auto. El impacto les sacudió, pero aquello solo fue la presentación a lo que esa camioneta ocultaba frente.

Un panorama, lleno de humo color azul se habría paso por las calles. Explosiones de gasolineras que estaban más alejadas que se entremezclaban con el humo azul. Autos que iban chocando de un lado a otro, tratando de no atropellar a las personas o esquivar a esas 'cosas' que se estaban comiendo a las demás.

Obito sujeto el volante con fuerza, lo torció tanto como fue posible, para poder dar la vuelta. Los neumáticos rechinaron en cuanto piso el acelerador para realizar una retirada de esa zona cuanto antes.

-¡¿Cómo es que hicieron esto?!—Dijo Kakashi.

-¡¿SABES QUIEN HA HECHO ESTO?!—Casi grito el pelinegro, mirando de reojo a su compañero. No podía darse el lujo de apartar la vista del camino, sobre todo por los autos que salían de entre las calles. A velocidades vertiginosas, con movimientos bruscos, gente corriendo de un lado a otro y distintas explosiones que se escuchaban a la lejanía.

-Creo creer quienes han sido los responsables—Explico el peli-gris. —Por ahora solo vayamos a las bodegas del centro y…

-¡NO!—Negó al mismo tiempo que pisaba el freno a fondo, cuando una camioneta les había salido del lado izquierdo. — ¡Tenemos que ir por Naemi primero!—

-Obito, por favor—Dijo Kakashi. —Ella estará bien—

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es que lo dices con tanta confianza?!—Exigió su respuesta.

-¡Confía en mí! ¡Ella estará bien!—Respondió, mientras Obito nuevamente ponía en marcha el auto. —Por ahora, nosotros debemos evitar ese humo azul a toda costa. Debemos ir a las bodegas, y después a mi almacén del centro—

-¿Qué?—Obito continúo moviendo el auto de un lado a otro, esquivando, frenando y acelerando. — ¡Con una mierda Kakashi! ¡Primero dices que sabes que está pasando! ¡Me pides que deje a mi hija! ¡Y ahora me dices que vayamos a las malditas bodegas y después a tu jodido escondite del almacén! ¡¿Y ESPERAS QUE LO HAGA TODO SIN PROTESTAR O SIN SABER ALGO?!—

-Si—Fue todo lo que respondió.

El Uchiha casi pareció querer estrujar el volante, mientras su quijada se tensaba a la par que sus dientes rechinaban unos contra otros de manera furiosa. Estaba totalmente enfadado. Y más porque Kakashi no parecía querer decirle nada sino hacia lo que le pedía.

Tuvo un pensamiento fugaz de mandarlo a la mierda e ir a salvar a su pequeña, pero por más que quisiera hacer eso, estaba seguro que él era el único que tenía un conocimiento con respecto a lo que estaba pasando y muy probablemente supiera como detenerlo.

Resoplo con ganas. Mientras ponía en marcha hacia las bodegas, y después al maldito almacén.

* * *

 **En la actualidad…**

Sobre volando por la ciudad, estaba el pequeño equipo que comandaba Kuro. Observaba como es que la ciudad se venía abajo poco a poco.

Como varías estaciones de gasolina estallaban a las lejanías, así como bombas que desprendían ese humo azul, mismo al que evitaban a toda costa. Los informes decían que ese humo azul habría paso al virus en sí. Aunque realmente no estaba del todo seguro con esa información, pero no iba a ponerse a averiguarlo de todos modos.

-Señor, tenemos contacto visual con Hatake—Dijo uno de los S.W.A.T. Llamando la atención de su líder en turno.

-¿Dónde?—Pregunto el albino, mientras observaba desde su distancia.

-Está en las bodegas… parece que esta con alguien cargando algo en un auto—Le explico el mismo S.W.A.T, que veía a través de sus binoculares.

-¿Alguien más?—Kuro se movió de su lugar, mientras le pasaban un juego de binoculares igual, para que pudiera ver la escena con mayor facilidad. Y en efecto, lograba ver a un hombre pelinegro con él que le estaba ayudando a mover cajas dentro del auto. — ¿Tenemos información sobre ese hombre?—

-Negativo señor—Respondió otro de los uniformados. —La información que se nos dio de Hatake no mencionaba a un compañero, pareja, o hermano—

Antes de que diera la orden de que investigaran a ese hombre, Kakashi y Obito ya se estaban empezando a mover en el auto. Habían dejado la bodega abierta, y estos pocos segundos después de su partida estallo.

Lo que Kuro pensó en ese momento fue en lo precavido que era el peli-gris, y en las medidas de seguridad que tenía para evitar que cualquier registro quedara a manos equivocadas.

-Sigan el auto—Ordeno al piloto, quien se puso en marcha, corrigiendo el rumbo que llevaban para ahora seguir ese auto.

* * *

-Nos están siguiendo—Dijo Obito. Llamando la atención de Kakashi, quien venía demasiado enfrascado revisando unos papeles de una carpeta en color negro.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?—

-No creo que sea tan difícil saber cuándo un puto helicóptero te está siguiendo—Resoplo, teniendo ya en mente como tratar de perderlo. Pero Kakashi se adelantó.

-Deja que nos siga—Respondió, tratando de ver un poco de ese helicóptero. Lo cual era una tarea complicada teniendo en cuenta que no podía usar el espejo retrovisor. —Sino nos han disparado o algo, es porque saben que vengo contigo—Dedujo bastante bien.

-Kakashi—Dijo Obito, con una voz bastante grave. Misma que el peli-gris conocía demasiado bien. —Creme que ganas no hacen falta para reventarte toda la cara a golpes y balazos. Si me sigues ocultado más cosas, juro que mandare al carajo la esperanza de la humanidad y te matare—

-T-Te juro que es todo—Respondió Hatake, bastante nervioso… Si Obito supiera la mitad de cosas que le ha ocultado, lo mataba seguro.

Pero el pelinegro se distrajo, intentando llamar a su hija por el móvil, pero esto jamás funciono. Las comunicaciones estaban saturadas, tanto, que la compañía había cortado todo servicio que le fue posible.

Teniendo en cuenta el pandemonio que se desataba sobre Konoha al paso de los minutos, dudaban que alguien fuera a quejarse.

* * *

El equipo seguía al auto, cosa un poco difícil, ya que debían de esquivar maestralmente ese humo azul que se cruzaba por su camino.

-Capitán, capitán—Llamo Kuro a Shisui por la radio. —Tenemos contacto visual con Hatake, parece que va hacia el almacén del centro. ¿Ordenes?—

- _Lleguen con él, y explíquenle la situación. De seguro que ha ido por algunas cosas—_ Respondió el líder. — _Estén con él y protéjanlo a todo costo, ¿entendió?—_

-Entendido. ¿Cómo va su misión?—

- _Hemos rastreado el móvil de Sasuke, y sabemos por dónde se dirigen… a juzgar por lo rápido que va, dedujo que va en auto. Esperamos interceptarlos pronto. Apenas hayan hablado con Kakashi, comunícamelo—_

-Entendido señor—Dijo, dando como terminaba la conversación entre ambos.

* * *

El almacén/guarida de la soledad de Kakashi Hatake, -bautizada así por Obito-, es una que se encuentra en la zona céntrica de Konoha. El almacén es defectuoso en cuanto a su estructura, ya que es mucho más pequeño que otros. Según sabia Kakashi cuando se la vendieron, era que, los arquitectos que habían hecho esa zona de almacenes, no habían calculado bien el terreno, dejando un espacio pequeño entre dos de ellos. Contaba solo con dos ventanas que estaban en la parte de enfrente de la bodega.

Para evitarse problemas,-y gastar el presupuesto que les dieron-, decidieron hacer un pequeño almacén en ese espacio. Mucho más pequeño en cuanto a sus dimensiones. Mismo que había salido ridículamente barato.

Kakashi pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en ese lugar, incluso antes de irse a vivir con Obito, él vivía en ese lugar. Al cual, había equipado a su gusto.

La parte de abajo, tenía su laboratorio completo. Así como una estructura de vidrio que estaba casi al entrar. Dejando espacio solo para que los autos entren y las personas bajen, sean desinfectadas y puedan pasar al resto del almacén que Hatake se aseguraba de mantener esterilizado todo el tiempo. A su vez, había una cocineta, un baño y un sofá cama.

Así mismo, arriba, sostenido por columnas de metal, y con una escalera de metal para su acceso, estaba un baño con regadera y que contaba con unos muebles. Era un espacio que Kakashi le había prestado a Naemi para que fuera suyo mientras la cuidada en ese lugar, mismo lugar que la joven rubia tenía adornado un poco con pinturas y caballetes, para tratar de hacer de ese espacio más acogedor, ya que, el color gris de las paredes del almacén era un poco deprimente.

Kakashi acciono el botón de sus llaves, y la corina de metal del almacén empezó a abrirse para dejarle paso al auto de Obito. Apenas atravesaron la entrada, el botón fue presionado otra vez, y la corina se fue cerrando.

-Coloca los seguros de la cortina—Pidió Kakashi a Obito, mientras que este accionaba las 'defensas' biológicas de su guarida.

Obito hizo lo que le pidió, colocando los seguros y refuerzos. Apenas termino, sintió una presión de aire, así como un olor a desinfectante en el mismo. La ola de aire duro unos segundos, antes de que Kakashi le pidiera que entrara completamente.

-¿Qué haremos con el helicóptero?—Pregunto Obito, relamiendo sus labios, en los que sentía el sabor fuerte del alcohol desinfectante. Mismo que le provoco a hacer gestos de asco.

-Ellos deberían de bajar pronto… ahora que han visto que he entrado aquí—Explico, avanzando hacia las escaleras que llevaban al piso de Naemi, donde estaban unas escaleras plegables que daban al tejado.

Obito le siguió, y ambos se quedaron en el segundo piso, hasta que escucharon el peso de los uniformados golpear la superficie con sus botas. Fue entonces que Kakashi subió por las escaleras plegables, y abrió la trampilla para dejarles entrar.

-Ve por un extintor que está en la parte de abajo, tiene la etiqueta arrancada y marcada con plumón negro las letras 'desinfectante'—Pidió el peli-gris.

Obito iba a replicar, estaba cansándose de ser su mandadero y no obtener respuesta a nada de lo que estaba pasando. Más la ansiedad de saber de su hija, no le estaban dejando demasiada paciencia. Una orden más y estaba seguro que se desquitaría con todo el 'juego de química' de Kakashi, así como de él.

Cuando el peli-gris salió y señalo a los S.W.A.T que le siguiera, un disparo de una bazuca atrajo la atención de todos.

El disparo dio contra el helicóptero, donde solamente estaba el piloto. Los pedazos fueron cayendo en llamas, así como el olor a carne quemada que le acompaño del cuerpo del piloto.

Por alguna razón, Hatake presintió que ese ataque había sido de las mismas personas que iniciaron aquello, y que por dicha razón, afuera no estaban seguros. Demando casi a los S.W.A.T a gritos que entraran al almacén cuanto antes.

Kuro ordeno, y los cinco uniformados obedecieron, todavía sin poder creer que el helicóptero había sido destruido. Uno de ellos, observo el camino de humo que se había hecho a base del misil de la bazuca, mismo humo que llegaba hasta uno de los tejados de uno de los edificios altos más cercanos a su posición.

No logro ver quienes lanzaron el proyectil, su vista no era tan afilada como la de un águila, pero lo que sí pudo distinguir de esas personas, fue a un hombre, -aunque por el cabello largo y negro-, podría ser una mujer. Realmente no presto mayor atención, ya que debía entrar o probablemente lanzarían otro misil.

Una vez que todos estaban en el segundo piso, y la trampilla había sido cerrada y reforzada, Obito llego con el extintor, bastante preocupado por el estruendoso ruido del estallido del helicóptero.

-¡¿Qué carajo ha sido eso?!—Exigió saber una vez ahí.

-El helicóptero fue destruido—Explico Kakashi directamente. —Por favor caballeros, no se muevan, esto no durara mucho—Dicho y hecho, y antes de que Obito pudiera objetar algo otra vez, Hatake acciono el extintor, para dejar salir el mismo oleaje de aire que en la entrada.

Cabe decir que los uniformados se quejaron por el fuerte aroma que estaban seguros quedaría marcado sobre sus trajes.

-Lo siento, es medida de seguridad—Sonrió Kakashi bajo el cubre bocas.

-Bien… Señor Hatake, hemos venido con la orden de evacuarlo—Dijo Kuro, retirando su casco. —Necesitamos que venga con nosotros. —

-Un momento, un momento—Intervino Obito. —Este bastardo hijo de perra no ira a ningún puto lado, sin decirme que está pasando, y porque decidí creerle cuando dijo que mi hija estaría bien—Quizá el saber que habían destruido un helicóptero sobre sus cabezas, ya era razón suficiente para que el Uchiha estallara, y exigiera las respuestas que le habían prometido.

Fue entonces que Kakashi suspiro. Ya no podía eludir más esa charla, y sabía que Obito lo mataría después de que supiera todo lo que debería saber de esa situación.

-Primero que nada, lo que estamos enfrentando no es más que una posible aniquilación mundial, un apocalipsis zombi, para simplificar la situación—Expone Kakashi, dejando el extintor en el suelo, y recibiendo la atención no solo de Obito, sino también la de los uniformados presentes.—Hace varios años, cuando los Hyuga y los Uchiha estaban en plena alianza, decidieron crear una especie de… medicamento para fortalecer al ser humano, para prevenir el cáncer y restaurar células dañas por el mismo cáncer.—Decía Kakashi.—Pero alguien dentro de las filas de los Uchiha, vio más potencial en esto… Y llevo más allá la experimentación. Usualmente, se usan animales para experimentar algunas vacunas, pero este 'hombre', decidió probar la vacuna en seres humanos sin registro alguno antes, la respuesta fue negativa—

Por alguna razón, el Uchiha sentía que estaba dentro de una película de terror que pronto tomaría un curso horrible.

-La vacuna tenía efectos secundarios como el llorar sangre, matar más células de las que debería regenerar… Amnesia. Un fuerte apetito—Comentó solo algunos de los que él llego a ver.—Pero, insistió a Hiashi y Fugaku, que la vacuna podría estabilizarse con los componentes adecuados… yo les insistí en que era mala idea, y que esa vacuna, al menos por su propia estructura básica no podría ser estable de ninguna manera, pero ellos no me hicieron caso y confiaron a Orochimaru la estabilización—Dijo, recordando amargamente a ese hombre y el cómo había convencido a las cabezas de ambas empresas a hacer algo que estaba totalmente fuera de la moral, tal cual como una serpiente que les enveneno hasta la raíz más profunda de sus cabezas llenas de ego y poder.

-¿Quiénes hicieron esto?—Pregunto Obito, queriendo reafirmar lo que su mente y quizá la de los S.W.A.T, ya tenían pensando.

-Solo diré que las personas corrompidas por el poder, son muy peligrosas—Fue con eso que sello la respuesta de los responsables.

-Hijos de perra—Gruño Obito.

-Y que lo diga—Apoyo uno de los uniformados.

-Pero no todo está perdido… Mientras que Orochimaru trabajaba en 'estabilizar' la vacuna, yo buscaba un método de contrarrestarla… es… es aquí donde te digo que Naemi está bien, porque—No puede terminar de hablar bien, cuando siente esa mirada pesada de ojos negros que se le está clavando como dagas a la cara y todo su ser. Es aquí donde Hatake es de las muchas personas que dan gracias a que las miradas no matan. —Porque experimente con ella durante ese tiempo—Confiesa por fin, haciendo que Obito desenfunde su arma.

No le apunta con ella, solo la gira en aire, para sujetarla del cañón y después golpear dolorosamente la cabeza del Hatake con la culata del arma. Lo había dicho, una más y empezaría a repartir golpes.

-¡¿QUÉ CHINGADA MADRE SIGNIFICA QUE ESTUVISTE EXPERIMENTANDO CON MI HIJA, BASTARDO LOCO?!—Grito, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones pudieron. Haciendo que su voz sonara en todo el almacén.

-¿E-Es mal momento para decir que lo hice contigo también?—Aprovechando que ya estaba confesando sus pecados, continuo. —A ti también te use de conejillo de indias… ¿Recuerdas esa temporada donde yo cocinaba?—

Más golpes llegaron, todos hechos con la culata del arma. Los uniformados quisieron detenerlos, pero Kuro lo prohibió.

-¡MIRA QUE NO TE MATO AHORA MISMO PORQUE ERES EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE CON ESTO! ¡APENAS SE TERMINE TODO ESTO, TE MATARE!—Sentenció el pelinegro, crujiendo los dientes con fuerza al saber que esa etapa amable del Hatake al hacerles el desayuno, comida y cena, no era más que una vil fachada para experimentar con ellos.

-¿Entonces esa chica es la cura?—Pregunto uno de los chicos. Kakashi niega.

-No realmente—Dice, sobando las zonas afectadas por los golpes. —Ella es una cura para sí misma, es decir, que no puede infectarse. Pero, su sangre desarrollo una alteración a causa de la vacuna que estaba haciendo, misma alteración que hace imposible que ella sea la cura. Ya que su sangre se hizo 80% o 90% incompatible con otras—

-Explícate—Ordeno el Uchiha.

-Si tratara de usar la sangre de Naemi para generar la cura, la alteración de su sangre podría generar una reacción todavía peor en el virus. Algo de su genética debió ocasionar esa alteración—Explico nuevamente el peli-gris.

-¿Entonces no tenemos cura?—Pregunto Kuro.

Kakashi torció un poco los labios, cosa que no pudo verse bien debió al cubre bocas.

-Quizá no una cura como tal, pero si he creado una especie de vacuna 'protectora'—Dijo.—Puedo darles la vacuna, que les hará inmunes al humo, y… a algunas mordidas de esas cosas—

Los uniformados miraron a Kuro, esperando a que decidiera. El albino lo medito, pensando claramente las cosas, si querían que todo funcionara, debían de aceptar la oferta de Kakashi con respecto a que les diera esa vacuna.

-Pero… esta vacuna es experimental, inestable… Puede que les genere un par de efectos secundarios, nada grave, quiero aclarar. —Volvió a hablar Kakashi. —Solo algunos mareos, y un poco más de apetito del normal—

-¿Es posible que exista una cura?—Pregunto uno de los chicos, antes de que Kuro dijera algo.

-Sí, es posible… Pero… Me tomara tiempo crearla, y más en mi laboratorio. Aunque lo haya construido yo, mi tecnología es ligeramente más obsoleta que la de las empresas—Respondió.

-Con mayor razón debemos irnos—Dijo otro de esos chicos. —Denos la vacuna, y nos aseguraremos de llevarlo hasta las empresas Uchiha—

-¿Quién demanda mi evacuación?—Pregunto el peli-gris, listo para protestar.

-Itachi Uchiha—Responde Kuro. —Él es quien demanda su evacuación—

Ese nombre le relaja. De todos los Uchiha en quienes confiaba, además de Obito, estaban Itachi. El primogénito de las empresas Uchiha, y a quien le tenía aprecio. Confiaba en ese joven, tanto como le era posible hacerlo.

-Supongo… que les daré la vacuna y saldremos de aquí—Dijo Kakashi otra vez, mientras atraía la atención de los S.W.A.T.

Más sin embargo, Kakashi vuelve a olvidarse de Obito otra vez.

-En dicho caso, si soy 'inmune', saldré ahora mismo a rescatar a mi hija—Escupió con resentimiento al peli-gris, ya que, después de todo lo que han pasado juntos, después de que le abrió las puertas de su hogar para que tuviera una vida más cómoda que seguir enclaustrado en ese almacén, ¿así era como le pagaba? Yendo de primeras con esos tipos. ¡Pues que le den!, piensa Obito, mientras baja las escaleras con prisas.

-Obito, espera—Kakashi le sigue el paso, al igual que los demás hombres.

-No, no voy a esperar más. No me importa si Naemi es inmune o no, esas cosas no se conforman con una mordida, la mataran por más inmune que sea—Respondió, dolido y asustado por todos los posibles escenarios que pasaban por su cabeza.

Antes de que alguien más hablara, la radio de Kuro sonó. La voz de Shisui se escuchó por la radio, muy alegre, lo que dejaba a entender que su misión estaba cumplida.

- _¡Kuro, responde! ¡Ya tenemos a Sasuke y Hinata! ¡Regresemos a las empresas Uchiha!—_ Ordeno.

El albino tomo la radio, y observo a Hatake antes.

-En ese casi iré contigo—Dijo Kakashi hacia su amigo. —Ella es como una hija para mí, y tu un hermano… no puedo dejarlos—Regreso la mirada al albino. —No iré con ustedes, si mi compañero no quiere ir—

Obito no sabe si eso lo hace sentirse mejor, o le causa culpa por condenar la vida de su amigo, quien es la persona más importante de Konoha al saber cómo curar ese virus que consume a la ciudad.

Kakashi sabe que salvar el mundo no valdría nada para él, sino era capaz de salvar a las personas que le importaban. Estaba dispuesto a mandar al carajo a la humanidad, e ir a salvar a su pequeña no tan suya, junto a Obito.

Los uniformados se comparten miradas entre ellos, antes de regresar su atención a Kuro, que, suspirando le reporta la situación a Shisui.

- _Oh, también tenemos a unos cuantos supervivientes… Tres chicas, y tres chicos. —_ Informo nuevamente antes de que Kuro pudiera decirle algo. — _Parece ser que… conocen a Kakashi…_

-Repita, por favor—Pide el albino ante ese detalle.

Es justo en ese momento, donde Obito cree escuchar la voz de Naemi de fondo. Kakashi cree haberla escuchado también. Ambos se intercambian miradas, para después poner toda su atención en Kuro.

Obito saca su cartera, donde tiene una fotografía reciente de su hija y él. La pasa a Kakashi, y este se la pasa a Kuro.

El albino no necesita preguntar quién es.

-Capitán, necesito corroborar si una de las sobrevivientes se llama 'Naemi'—Pide y espera la respuesta.

La espera es una tortura silenciosa para los dos hombres.

- _Si… Una de las chicas se llama Naemi, ¿Por qué?—_

En cuanto escuchan eso, la 'pareja', suspira aliviados.

-Será mejor que se ponga en marcha capitán… Tengo mucho que debo contarle—Resume el albino, mientras sigue mirando la fotografía.

* * *

-¿Dónde está Kakashi?—Pregunta un hombre, a través de una pantalla.

-Descuida, Hiashi… Por ahora Hatake está en su pequeño escondite—Respondió el hombre. —No podemos matarlo todavía hasta que haya terminado de desarrollar la vacuna—

-Creía que tú tenías la vacuna, Orochimaru—Respondió de malas Fugaku, después del despliegue que su hijo le había dado hacia unas horas.

-Hatake logro hurtar parte de mi investigación, y borrar otra parte… entre ellas los estabilizadores de la vacuna—Dijo. —Sin mis notas o investigación, no puedo hacer mucho… más aún, no puedo moverme de mi posición todavía—

-Más te vale tener la cura pronto, o te culparemos de todo lo que está pasando—Dijo Hiashi duramente. —Avísanos de cualquier cambio—

-Desde luego, mi señor—Dicho y mi hecho, la comunicación se cortó con ellos, y Orochimaru volvió su mirada hacia su subordinado Kabuto.

-¿Qué planea ahora, mi señor?—Pregunto el de lentes.

-Por ahora, solo me relajare y seguiré viendo como esta ciudad se cae a pedazos… Quiero ver que tan bien muta mi hermosa creación, hasta sus últimas consecuencias—Sonrió. Misma sonrisa que su subordinado respondió. —Además… Kakashi cometió un error grave, al querer usar contenedores humanos para hacer una cura—Mientras decía eso, tomaba lugar en un amplio sofá, ubicado delante de un enorme ventanal que le daba una preciosa vista de toda la ciudad de Konoha. Tomo la carpeta blanca que tenía en la mesita de enfrente del sofá, y leía un poco de la información que le robo, antes de que Kakashi dejara las empresas.

Había robado parte de la investigación del Hatake, donde venía a los dos sujetos de experimentos que tenía.

Daría unos días antes de entrar a la fuerza a su almacén, tomar a los dos sujetos, matarlo y salvar al mundo junto a las empresas Uchiha y Hyuga. Tal cual como habían planeado…

Daría esos días, porque como antes dijo, quería ver que tan hermosamente se descontrolaba su virus.

Se sentía como un dios.

Pero si algo se sabe en esta vida, es que no se puede jugar a ser Dios… Sin pagar un alto precio.

* * *

 _ **Pues bien.. prometí no demorar, y de nuevo me demore... Ya no prometeré nada, porque no más no cumplo y me siento mal por eso.**_

 _ **De verdad espero que les este gustando la historia, y que sepan que no pienso dejarla a medias o en hiatus. No se asusten (?) Extraño poder actualizar cada semana como lo hacia antes... ;-; Raios.**_

 _ **Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y soportar mis demoras ;-;**_

 _ **Att:**_

 _ **Midna-Nightly (づ ᴖ ɜ ᴖ)づ**_

 _ **PD: Cualquier duda que tengan respecto a la historia, pueden dejarla con total confianza, que la responderé apenas pueda ;v;**_

 _ **PD: Que tengan bonita noche ;v; 3**_

 _ **PD: Una disculpa si las palabrotas sobraron, pero no pude evitar ponerlas en boca de Obito LOL**_


End file.
